LOCURA ROMANTICA BY DRACO Y HERMIONE
by Angelita88
Summary: un nuevo año empieza y soy premio anual con Granger, un momento !GRANGEEEEEEER¡ esto no me esta pasando a mi. QUE? LONGBOTTOM INTERESADO EN ELLA? NI DE COÑA ELLA ES MIAAAAA. risas y amor garantizadas entra ya xD
1. Y TODO EMPEZO ASI

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS. PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA HACER MIS LOCURAS KN ELLOS HAHAHAH XD

A LEEEEER.

* * *

CAPITULO 1 EL INICIO DE TODO

La guerra contra Voldemort había acabado, Dumbledor seguía vivo y la paz volvía al mundo mágico gracias a la ayuda de un valeroso chico azabache, un fuerte pelirrojo y una inteligentísima castaña. no solo la paz era importante sino que tambien regresarian a su amado colegio ya que un nuevo año estaba por empezar en Howarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más famoso del mundo mágico.

Como en todo año nuevas aventuras empezaban y una en especial para nuestra amiga Hermione Granger pues nunca se le paso por la mente que cierto hurón botador pondría patas arriba el último de sus años en el colegio y el primer escandalo en su corazón.

Todo empezó una mañana en la madriguera, hogar de los Wesley, en la que desayunaba pacíficamente al lado de su amiga pelirroja.

- Y bien Hermi? Has pensado lo que te dije? n.n

- Ginny es una completa locura, no lo hare ¬¬

- Oh vamos amiga no me puedes decir que no a esto, te prometo que será muy divertido xD.

- Ginebra, el hecho de que tu mente esta dañada permanentemente con pensamientos como ese no te da ningún derecho de corromper el mío.

- No seas aguafiestas Hermione además, nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitarlo.

- Si tú lo aplicas con Harry es muy tu problema.

- Podrías atrapar a Ron con eso.

La cara de la castaña tomo un súbito color rojo por lo que acababa de mencionar su pelirroja amiga y no era para menos ya que la sola mención de que Ron pudiera estar con ella como pareja era un sueño que se empezaba a formar en su cabeza.

- Ginny ya te dije que entre Ron y yo nunca pasara nada, solo somos amigos.

- Con ese hueso a otro perro pues yo no estoy ciega y se exactamente lo que sientes por el idiota de mi hermano ¡Por Merlin! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no se de cuenta!.

- Ssssh calla, nos puede oír y no, no siento nada por el.

- Ajá.- su dedo indice señalaba acusadoramente el rostro de su amiga.- Ahí esta la prueba de que si existe algo si no, no te molestaría que le diga o si? Al cabo no sientes nada.

- Calla o te coso la boca.

- Entonces?.- estaba atrapada y lo sbia, ya no habia escapatoria pues cuando a Ginny se le metia algo en la cabeza se convertia en un extraordiario sabueso al que daba caza ferozmente alguno de sus cometidos.

- Ok tu ganas. si siento algo por el pero aun no se que es.

- Pues mas te vale que te apures en averiguarlo por que si no la resbalosa de Lavender te lo ganara. Por que ¿no me vas a negar que si te gusta muuuuuuucho verdad?

- A quien le gusta Hermione?

Las 2 se quedaron mudas al ver entrar a Ron al comedor con claras muestras de que estaba recién levantado pues aun venía bostezando y con lagañas en los ojos.

- Krum, a Hermi le gusta Krum.- hablo la pelirroja al rescate.- ni creas que esta conversación se quedo aquí, ya después hablaremos - Dijo apenas en un susurro para que solo la castaña lo oyera.

- "_U.U siempre es lo mismo con esta mujer_". penso resignada la castaña

- Yo no se que le ven a el si tiene claros síntomas de que padece retraso mental.

- Pues a lo mejor le ven el que es tremendamente atractivo, sexy, deportista, tiene un cuerpo que derrite y que es famoso.

- Por favor eso solo es apariencia.

- Pues la apariencia es mas que suficiente para que tenga a muchas babeando por el.

- También tu babeas por el? Creí que ese puesto lo tenía yo.- dijo el chico azabache que hacia su entrada justo en ese momento un poco más aseado que su amigo.

- Buenos días amor.- deposito un tierno beso en los labios del chico a manera de saludo.- y claro que si lo tienes o que ¿me crees capaz de cambiarte por otro?

- Espero que no por que yo a ti no te cambiaria por ninguna.

- Y mas te vale no hacerlo o sufrirás la ira de Ginevra Wesley.- dijo en un tono cómico amenazador.

- Por alguna extraña razón si te creo.

Y no era para menos pues aunque sabia que su novia parecía pequeña e indefensa un gran dragón dormía en ella y si era provocada las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

- Y bien que decían de Hermione?

- "Y dale la burra al trigo" ¬¬ - pensó la castaña

- Nada, que a ella le gusta Víctor Krum.

- Ya veo. Recuerdo que después del Baile de navidad se fue con muy buena impresión tuya no Herms?

- Harry, ya les repetí mil y un veces que Krum es solo mi amigo y si me gusta, pero su manera de ser, ya que conmigo fue muy lindo y atento el día del baile cosa que algunos no fueron verdad Ron?

Al parecer la indirecta iba dirigida a cierto pelirrojo que estaba más atento en su desayuno más que en la conversación.

- Que dififte Hermf?.- dijo con la boca llena de comida.

- Olvídalo y no hables cuando comas, es desagradable. - Dijo la castaña un poco molesta por la indiferencia y la poca falta de atención de su "amigo".

- Bueno ya basta de discusiones y mejor terminemos de desayunar antes que este glotón se coma todo. – comento el ojiverde

- Oieee, fio no foy glofton.

- Calla y sigue comiendo.

El desayuno prosiguió muy tranquilo entre rizas y burlas a expensas de Ron que comía como si su vida dependiera de ello cuando una lechuza de Howarts entro por la ventana yendo directamente hacia Hermione. Tomo el paquete y le dio un poco de su desayuno en agradecimiento a lo cual la lechuza ululo del gusto marchándose después.

Leyó la nota que estaba en sus manos y los demás pudieron apreciar como su rostro cambiaba de una inmensa felicidad a una ira profunda tal que no dejaba de hacer juramentos hacia el buen director Dumbledor.

- ¡No es posible! ¿acaso el director se volvió loco o que? ¿Quiere mi muerte inmediata? ¡Por Merlin, que se fumooooooo!

- Hermione tranquilízate que dice la nota? - pregunto el oji-verde preocupado por su amiga.

- ¡ESTOO!

Harry leyó la nota e igual que su amiga sus facciones cambaron de alegría a sorpresa absoluta.

- No puedo creerlo, creo que Dumbledor ahora si se volvió loco.

- Que dice amor?.

- Si Harry dinos que es tan malo como para que ponga a Hermione así?.

- La acaban de nombrar premio anual.

- Wow amiga felicidades, se que añorabas ese puesto.

- Pero eso no es todo.- interrumpió Harry la felicitación de su novia- el otro premio anual es Malfoy.

Todos se quedaron en estado de shock al oír lo que el azabache dijo. Como era posible que el, Dumbledor, el mejor director de Howarts y hechicero de todos los tiempos haya cometido semejante locura? Igual que Hermione pensaros que ahora si se le habían zafado todos los tornillos que le quedaban al pobre viejo.

- Es broma verdad? – pregunto Ron aun sorprendido

- No. No es ninguna broma, ella y Malfoy serán los premios anuales este año.

*Silencio sepulcrural*

- ¡PERO QUE CREE QUE PIENSA EL VIEJO ESE! Mira que poner a Hermione y a ese en la misma torre, un momento, ¡MISMA TOREEEEEEEE! ¡NOOOOO, ES QUE NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, SABES LO QUE PUEDE PASAR? LE PODRIA HACER DAÑO, HARRY TIENES QUE HABLAR CON EL Y CONVENSERLO DE QUE NO PUEDE HACER ESO!

- Ron tranquilízate, en cuanto lleguemos al colegio yo hablare con Mcgonagal y tratare de de resolver esto.

Hermione se acerco el para poder tranquilizarlo pues su reacción era aun mas fuerte que la de ella, cosa que no le desagrado para nada.

- Me preocupo por ti y mas si se que esa maldita serpiente estara a tu alrededor, te podría hacer daño.

- Lo se Ron pero no te preocupes, se cuidarme sola, además, Harry y tu no siempre estarán cerca para cuidarme.

- Claro que siempre estaremos ahí para ti o no Harry? Nunca dudes eso.

- Es cierto lo que dice Ron Hermione, siempre estaremos ahí para cuidarte.

- Muchísimas gracias chicos. - una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa invadió su cara.

Es cierto que eran sus mejores amigos pero las palabras del pelirrojo tuvieron mas valor para ella las cuales le emocionaron enormemente el corazón e hizo que algo parecido a pequeñas mariposas revolotearan en su estomago y fue en ese momento en el que pensó convencida que lo que sentía por su amigo tenia plena pinta de llegar a ser amor

* * *

HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

HEHEHE SE QUE NO AY BUENAS ESPECTATIVAS MIAS PARA ESCRITORA PERO LES PROMETO QUE EN ESTE SI LE ECHARE TODAS LAS GANAS IGUAL ESTOY DE VACACIONES XD.

SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ESTA UN POCO ABURRIDO PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE LES PROMETO QUE LAS COSAS SE PONRDAN UN POQUITO SUBIDAS DE TONO.

NO SE LO PIERDAN Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. X3


	2. EL TREN

HOLA A TODOOOOOOS

BUENO AKI ESTA LO QUE LES PROMETI. EL CAPITULO CACHONDOOOOOO HAHAHAHA

SI QUIEREN DISFRUTAR MAS ESTE CAPI LES DEJO ESTA PLAY LIST DEL SOUNDTRACK DE HACHIKO, SIEMPRE CONTIGO. LLORE CON ESA PELI T.T

.com/watch?v=EM7upHHphOU&feature=PlayList&p=F5D6E85663282D66&playnext_from=PL&playnext=3

ESPERO Y LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YOOOOO

Los personajes no son mios, los tome prestados de JK ROWLING para hacer unas cuantas locuras con ellos.

* * *

Capitulo 2: el tren

El día de regreso a Howarts al fin había llegado y como siempre el andén 9 ¾ estaba repleto de viejos y nuevos estudiantes. Harry, Ron y Hermione junto con sus demás amigos ya habían abordado el tren y buscaban un compartimento desocupado. Ya estaban acomodando sus baúles cuando la castaña ya iba de salida.

- Oye a dónde vas? Que no harás el viaje con nosotros?

- Lo siento Ron pero me han asignado un compartimento por lo de premios anuales, pero no se preocupen después vengo a darme una vuelta.

- Espera, eso quiere decir que viajaras con el hurón Malfoy?

- Desafortunadamente así es.

- Pero.. pero..

- Descuida, si algo pasa les mandare un patronus.

- Mmmmm

- Ron ella estará bien, no te preocupes—dijo el ojiverde a su pelirrojo amigo—Hermione sobrevivirá por unas cuantas horas ¿no es así?.

- Pues claro que sí, no es para tanto.

El pelirrojo se quedo pensando por un momento con cara de preocupación. No era que no confiara en su amiga, en el que no confiaba era en esa maldita serpiente.

- Al menos quédate un momento con nosotros, al fin y al cabo no creo que el hurón te este esperando, ni que se fuera a morir.

La petición del pelirrojo la enterneció de tal manera que termino aceptando.

- Esta bien, pero solo me quedare un momento.

Habían transcurrido ya más de 2 horas entre risas, juegos y charla y cuando fue conciente de la hora se dispuso a salir.

- Ya te vas?- pregunto su amiga pecosa.

- Si, son ordenes de McGonagall.

- Hermi- se levanto el ojiazul.- al menor intento de que "ese" te quiere hacer daño nos llamas inmediatamente.

No te preocupes "papa" te llamare "inmediatamente".

Y plantándole un beso en la mejilla salió de ahí dejando a su pobre amigo más rojo que un tomate.

En otro lado del tren…

El paisaje se había vuelto gris y triste el cual hacia juego con un par de hermosos ojos de cierto chico rubio que viajaba solo en esos momentos, pensaba en todo por lo que había pasado en ese último año, el cual había sido un verdadero infierno para él.

Al fin había caído el señor tenebroso, su padre estaba en Azcaban y su madre estaba a salvo gracias a la ayuda de san Potter y su pandilla. En el fondo estaba agradecido pero jamás se lo diría ya que él era un Malfoy y como tal tenía su orgullo.

Después de que su padre fue encerrado pudo experimentar algo parecido a la paz ya que ahora ya no había nadie que manejara su vida y su madre, su querida madre, por la cual fue capaz de enfrentarse a todo y a todos, le había demostrado todo lo bueno que nunca pudo ver antes. Ella fue su soporte en todas esas noches en las que a sus sueños llegaban pesadillas de todo lo que vio y, peor aún, fue participe. Ella que con todo el amor de madre, trato de borrar todas las heridas que habían quedado en el. Algunas fueron borradas y de ellas quedaban solo cicatrices que de vez en cuando dolían, pero, en cambio otras, aun estaban demasiado abiertas y por temor a que su madre se angustiara mas no se las había mostrado.

**__flash back__**

- Hijo que te pasa, te veo angustiado.

- No es nada madre, es solo que no quisiera regresar al colegio. No quisiera tener que aguantar a San Potter, a la comadreja y a esa sangre sucia.

- ¡DRACO!

El vástago de los Malfoy se sobresalto al oír el grito de su madre pues era raro en ella cuando levantaba la voz. Al volverse a ver su rostro pudo ver el semblante de su padre en ella haciéndolo estremecer un poco. Por nada era Narcisa Malfoy, esposa del terrible Lucius Malfoy. Al ver esta como su hijo reacciono suavizo más su semblante y le hablo con dulzura.

- Hijo, no está bien que hables así de la gente que no es como nosotros. El hecho de que no tenga sangre pura no quiere decir que son seres inferiores a mi o a ti y merezcan un trato deplorable, al fin de cuentas son gente como nosotros.

Su madre le invito a tomar asiento y siguio hablado.

- Draco, nunca te has puesto a pensar que ellos también tienen corazón y sentimientos? Que ellos, como tú, también tienen aspiraciones en la vida e incluso que a veces pueden superarnos gracias a ello?.

- Esas son tonterías, como esperas que un ser de esa clase supere a uno de los nuestros.

- No son tonterías hijo y tú lo has visto.

- No te comprendo.

- te dare un ejempo, Hermione Granger.

- ¡QUE!

- Si, ella misma te lo ha demostrado innumerables veces y además de ser inteligente tiene agallas, las suficientes para haberse unido a sus amigos para acabar con el señor tenebroso.

El rubio se quedo mudo ante tal declaración de su madre y es que tenía razón, esa chica insignificante e impura pudo superarlo en varios aspectos pero primero muerto antes que admitirlo.

- Hijo quisiera pedirte un favor muy especial.

- Dime madre.

- Me gustaría que te empezaras a llevar mejor con Granger ya que ahora compartirás responsabilidades con ella tengo entendido.

- ¡Cómo te enteraste de eso!.

Una risa suave y fresca salió de labios de ella trayéndole un poco de paz a su interior. Nada le gustaba más que ver a su madre reír después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Hijo por nada soy tu madre, recuerda tambien de quien heredaste tus dotes de Malfoy. Así que ¿me lo prometes?.

- Madre no te puedo prometer algo como eso, soy un Malfoy.

Cuando volvió a ver el rostro de su madre supo que estaba perdido. Sus ojos demostraban tal ternura y suplica que solo ella le pudiera expresar sin palabras, había perdido la batalla pues ella saco su arma secreta de la cual nunca había podido escapar. Puso una mano en su mejilla y se sintió completamente derrotado.

- Considéralo un favor muy especial para tu pobre madre.

La suave caricia que le propino fue el tiro de gracia para él. Nunca le podría decir no a su madre pues la amaba demasiado y, como no hacerlo, si era la única que en verdad se había preocupado y querido en toda su vida.

- Por favor madre entiéndeme, no te puedo prometer algo que no estoy seguro de hacer.

- Al menos dime que lo intentaras.

Un pequeño silencio se apodero del lugar mientras el rubio pensaba. Sabía que su hijo no era malo y haría lo correcto

- Está bien, tratare de hacerlo.

- Me haces tan feliz Draco, no sabes cuánto te amo.

- Y yo a ti madre, y yo a ti.

Un fuerte abrazo dio por terminada la conversación que quedaría muy guardada en los pensamientos del rubio.

-fin flash back-

Estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones y recuerdos que no noto que cierta leona se acercaba a él y tomaba asiento en el asiento de enfrente. Un perfume a flores, gardenias para ser exacto, había llegado hasta su nariz e hizo que volviera a la realidad y fue cuando noto que había empezado a llover.

Volvió a distinguir la fragancia y por un segundo ese aroma le acelero el corazón. Lo inhalo disimuladamente con los ojos cerrados. No supo explicar que fue lo que sintió, solo que algo en el interior de su pecho se había removido. Decidió voltear a ver a su acompañante y cual no fue la sorpresa que se llevo al verla ahí, sentada y con un libro en la mano- como si eso no fuera raro- a la leona mayor de la casa de los leones, Hermione Granger.

Su suerte no podía ser más grande, era como si se la hubieran servido en charola de plata pues una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de regresar a clases era fastidiar a esa chica, la única mujer en toda su historia que se había puesto casi a su altura, desafiarlo más de una vez con la mirada a los ojos y hasta golpeado sin ninguna inmutación. Había que reconocerlo, tenía agallas y más por haberse enfrentado a Voldemort cara a cara sin echarse para atrás.

Quería molestarla y ya estaba preparando una de sus tantas humillaciones cuando por alguna extraña razón la observo meticulosamente y vio que algo raro había en ella. Siguió observándola y fue cuando pudo notar que su cabello estaba agarrado con un prendedor en forma de flor, su cara se mostraba más tersa y un poco bronceada y un discreto brillo adornaba sus labios.

Sus ropas también estaban algo cambiadas ya que tenía la falda un poco más arriba de lo normal y fue cuando pudo ver un par de piernas que en su vida había visto. La corbata se encontraba floja y su blusa estaba 2 botones desabrochada pudiendo así apreciar ligeramente el nacimiento de sus atributos femeninos.

- _¿Pero qué rayos le paso al ratón de biblioteca Granger?._

_- **Lo mismo quisiera saber yo, se ve exquisita**._

_- ¡Es Granger!._

_- **¡Esta buenísima!**._

Cuando la leona llego a su asiento vio al rubio tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no quiso molestarlo y adopto por sentarse en silencio y leer uno de sus libros favoritos "_amor y prejuicio" _y es que no importara cuantas veces lo leyera, le seguía fascinando.

El cabello le estorbaba un poco por lo cual decidió atarlo en una coleta alta, con un prendedor en forma de un lirio que tanto le gustaba, para poder leer mejor. Sintió un poco de hambre y se volteo bruscamente a sacar una golosina que traía en su bolsa mas nunca se imagino que este movimiento iba a hacer nuevamente que el chico junto a ella respirara su perfume.

Una nueva oleada de ese delicioso aroma volvió a inundar sus fosas nasales y sintió arder en cuanto entraba a sus pulmones. Porque tenía que ser endemoniadamente exquisito ere aroma y, sin explicación aun, porque le encantaba tanto?. La castaña volvió a retomar su lugar ahora con un pequeño baston de galleta con chocolate que jugaba en su boca.

El rubio no cayó en cuenta de en qué momento abrió la suya como queriendo saborear ese diminuto chocolate hasta que su conciencia lo despertó del letargo.

_**- Vamos jefe, los 2 sabemos que quieres de ese chocolate, porque no le preguntas que si te da una probadita**_.

_- Estás loco? Y que luego me lance una maldición por eso? No gracias, paso._

_**- No te hagas del rogar, que sé muy bien que te dejo en ceros con su nuevo look.**_

_- Es cierto que cambio bastante pero sigue siendo la misma sangresucia de siempre._

Por alguna repentina razón ese apodo le causo cierto remordimiento por primera vez en toda su vida.

_**- Creo que ya no es buena idea que la sigas llamando así, recuerda lo que le prometiste a tu madre y mira que también en el pasado nos ayudo mucho sin siquiera merecerlo. **_

_- Tú crees que no estoy consciente de eso? Tener que deberle tanto a una sang… _

_**- En qué quedamos?. **_

_- A ella pues. _

Opto por hacer caso omiso a su acompañante y se concentro en las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra su ventana.

La castaña seguía leyendo conforme iba comiendo sus golosinas. Estaba tan absorta que en ningún momento se percato de las miradas del rubio frente a ella. No pudo evitar no relacionar al personaje del Sr. Darcy con su acompañante, según la percepción de Elizabeth, de orgulloso, fanfarrón y creído. No pudo evitar que una ligera risa saliera de sus labios dándole al hurón una razón para dirigirle la palabra.

- Que es tan gracioso Granger miro el libro que sostenía e izo una mueca de fastidio- seguramente estarás leyendo puras estupideces como de costumbre.

- También me da gusto de volver a verte Malfoy, tan cálido como siempre.

- Y dime, en donde dejaste a tus guaruras personales. Me refiero al cara-rajada y a la comadreja pobretona.

- Ya vas a empezar hurón?, si ni siquiera hemos llegado al castillo. Al menos dame un pequeño respiro en el trayecto y ya después, si quieres, nos agarramos a dimes y diretes como es costumbre. Ahora si me disculpas quiero seguir leyendo en paz.

- El rubio se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos ante las palabras de la castaña.

- Y quien te as creído tu para hablarme de esa manera? Recuerda ante quien estas presente, no te tomes lugares que no te corresponden. Mira que ponerte a mi altura, que desfachatez la tuya.

La leona se quedo en silencio mientras veía al rubio y este supuso que estaba tramando su próximo movimiento. Y vio como su furia iba creciendo "es cuestión de tiempo" se dijo

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Hermione…..

_- Maldición este tipo ya va a empezar con sus aires de grandeza, quisiera matarlo._

_**- Jefa calma, recuerda lo que dicen, dalaaaay.**_

_- Pues si a ti te funciona a mí no. Siempre me quiere sacar de mis casillas y siempre lo logra._

_**- Bueno, tal vez si actúas a la inversa él se dé por vencido y tal vez hasta se enoje más que tu. **_

_- Explícate._

_**- Mira, que es lo que le hiere mas a un orgulloso y creído que se pavonea por todos lados? La indiferencia e ignoro. Ataca su orgullo. Es como una herida mortal para ellos.**_

_- Mmm… buena idea, nunca lo había pensado._

_**-Para eso estoy yo aquí jefecita, para ayudarte. **_

Esperaba el gran estallido de la castaña pero algo y es que, a pocos segundos después de lo que le dijo, poco a poco los indicios de furia e ira de ella iban disminuyendo considerablemente, cosa que no era normal. Esto izo que se desconcertara aun más de lo que estaba.

- Que ratón ¿acaso el gato ya te comió la lengua?.

- Lo que digas Malfoy- dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada al libro.

_**Hermione 1- Malfoy 0.**_

La cara de asombro del rubio fue como un cuadro multicolor para la castaña.

- Que has dicho?

- LO QUE DIGAS MALFOY. Que acaso no entiendes el español?

- Claro que si estúpida sangre-sucia.- "maldición la punzada volvió".

De nuevo la volvía a llamar así y estaba a punto de explotar.

_**- Nooooooooooo, no Hermione, no caigas en su juego, quiere darte una buena escusa para empezar una pelea. Si caes en su trampa el saldrá ganando.**_

_- Pero ahí está de nuevo ese maldito apodo. Como quieres que no reaccione_. (_imaginen a una pequeña Hermione asiendo berrinche como niña pequeña)._

_**- Contraataca. Esa fue señal de que le heriste el orgullo, vuelve a tu lectura. Vamos concéntrate, no apartes tu vista del libro y contraataca.**_

Y tal como le dicto su conciencia volvió a su libro.

- Oye deberías de inventarte apodos más ingeniosos, como que ese ya está muy gastado. No le haría mal a tu ingenio ponerse en forma.

La mandíbula del chico había ido a parar al suelo del tren. En realidad esa era la Hermione Granger que siempre había fastidiado en los años pasados? No lo creía pues ante él se mostraba una más segura e indiferente Granger. La furia del chico se hizo presente y vio el objeto de su venganza. El libro.

- Te enseñare a respetarme inmunda. A mí nadie me habla asi.

Se abalanzo sobre ella para poder quitarle el libro, pero ella fue más rápida y pudo ver sus intenciones transformándose en un escudo protector para su bien más preciado.

El forcejeo siguió su curso haciendo que los 2 fueran a dar al piso. Ninguno de los 2 fue consciente de la situación pero en medio del forcejeo se había, literalmente, arrancado las capas. La falda de ella estaba más arriba de lo que estaba y la camisa de él había perdido ya 2 botones.

En un intento por proteger su libro se echo boca abajo con el libro en su estomago impidiendo que Malfoy pudiera tomarlo, mientras, él estaba sobre de ella tratando desenfrenadamente de quitárselo. Al final opto por ladearla y ponerla boca arriba y fue en ese instante en el que todo ocurrió.

El tren se había parado bruscamente. Las luces se apagaron y todo había quedado en silencio. La luz grisácea de afuera fue lo único que quedo para iluminarlos. El sly se había quedado quieto ante la situación y cuando volteo a ver a su compañera menuda sorpresa se llevo.

Gracias a la brusca parada del tren la leona se había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y el libro termino por desgarrarse. La castaña se había desmayado pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue ver, con sus propios ojos, la posición en la que estaban.

Ella estaba ahí, tirada bajo el, con la blusa un poco más abierta y arriba de lo que estaba, y el libro aun fuertemente agarrado. El, sobre de ella, peligrosamente entre sus piernas, con la camisa desabotonada y desfajada en contacto directo con la piel del abdomen de ella.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver tal escena pero al mismo tiempo un suceso más debajo de su cintura se empezaba a desarrollar. El olor a gardenias se hizo presente de nuevo y sintió que lentamente lo estaban matando. La deleito un momento, se veía tan linda e indefensa. Su cara reflejaba una serenidad absoluta y no pudo evitar darle una caricia en su mejilla. Situó su mirada más debajo de su cuello para descubrir que de su blusa se divisaba traviesamente lo que parecía un tipo de encaje rosa y suave de su sujetador.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal en todos los sentidos pero, por ese breve momento, mando todo al diablo y se dejo llevar por lo que fuese que lo estuviera dominado. Se había vuelto loco ya que sus pensamientos y razón no tenían coherencia ni lugar en su mente. Su mano cobro vida por sí sola, e igual que en la mejilla, dio una suave y ardiente caricia, que hasta el mismo le había quemado, en ese pedazo de piel que había descubierto. Queriendo sentir ese ardor nuevamente volvió a tocar su piel y más específicamente se dirigió a una de sus piernas. Su mano empezó desde su pantorrilla subiendo lentamente por su muslo y terminando en lo que, según el percibió, el borde de su prenda intima y pudo notar que ese contacto hizo erizar la piel de la castaña.

- Al parecer no soy el único que está sintiendo los efectos de esto o no?

No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa muy amplia en toda su cara. Quería ver un poco más allá de lo que su tacto le permitía pero no, el era un caballero y aunque se tratase de ella no lo haría.

Inconscientemente se pego mas a ella y pudo sentir un suave calor que emanaba de aquel punto tan intimo de la leona. Un gemido espontaneo salió de su boca sin saber por qué. Sus dedos se encontraban jugueteando por la orilla de sus labios. El deseo se apodero de él, su corazón se sentía explotar de tan rápido que palpitaba y, acto seguido, con la punta de su lengua, saboreo ligeramente ese brillo labial que le había llamado tanto la atención.

- Como lo suponía, fresa.

Quiso terminar su travesura robándole un beso ante tan tentadora situación. Ya estaba cerca, sentía su cálido aliento, estaba por dar la estocada final. De repente las luces se encendieron haciendo que diera un sobre salto por el susto. Miro de nuevo para ver si la chica ya había despertado pero no fue así, seguía desmayada.

Su cerebro hizo clic en ese momento y supuso que la comadreja y el cara-rajada vendrían a ver cómo es que se encontraba después de lo sucedido y como no podía dejarla ahí tirada opto por ponerla de nuevo en el asiento donde estaba pero pegada al cristal de la ventana así, si decían algo podría alegar de que se desmayo a causa de que se golpeo con esta por el repentino freno del tren.

- Veo que esta es la única manera en la que podre tocarte mujer.

La echo en sus brazos y noto que casi no pesaba. La acomodo en el lugar y le cerro lo que la blusa se había abierto, no sin antes volver a dar una mirada fugaz y ver de nuevo ese encaje rosado. Acomodo su falda, su capa y un poco el cabello. Tomo el libro junto con las hojas que se habían roto y lo metió en su bolso. Cuando al fin ya estaba acomodad y un poco mas arreglada noto como la chica empezaba a despertar lo cual lo puso nervioso.

- Que paso.- Dijo la castaña sin saber a quién.

- Te golpeaste la cabeza, descansa un poco.

Quiso hacer otra preguntar pero fue inútil pues volvió a desmayarse. Lo último que creyó sentir antes de hacerlo fue una fría caricia en su mejilla.

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA KE TAL ME KEDO

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS COMENTANDOLO Y I QUIEREN MAS ESCENAS DE ESTAS ME AVISAN QUE TENGO UN MONTON DE IDEAS PARA ESTOS 2 TORTOLITOS AUNQUE ESTOY SUJETA A SUGERENCIAS.

LOS QUIERO Y COMENTEEEEEEEEN

BEXOS XOXOXO


	3. UN SUEÑO MUY REAL

_**HOLA CHICOOOOOS **_

_**AKI LES DEJO OTRO CAP. MAS **_

_**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE HE ANDADO MUY OCUPADA ULTIMAMENTE Y APENAS TENGO UN RESPIRO**_

_**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**_

_**ATTE ANGELITA88 xD...  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 3: Un sueño muy real

Todo se volvió negro, no había nadie alrededor más que oscuridad total. De repente sintió como alguien la acariciaban en la cara, después en una parte de su pecho y al final pudo sentir como alguien estaba entre sus piernas. No estaba asustada, no supo porque. Quería despertar pero a la vez no ya que ese calor que se extendía de entre sus piernas hasta su abdomen la hechizaron sumiéndola más en su sueño.

Una tercera caricia, ahora en su pierna, la estremeció por completo y sintió erizar su piel. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo había empezado ese maravilloso sueño pero lo que si sabía era que no quería que terminase. Ahora sentía un aliento cerca de su cara y pudo distinguir algunas palabras.

- "como lo suponía, fresa."

Ese era el sabor de su brillo labial. Un momento ¿la había besado?. "que no me despierten" fue su único pensamiento coherente en todo ese tiempo desmayada.

- "Hermione"

Una voz la llamaba a lo lejos. Y sintió que la zarandeaban.

- "_Hermione. Algo pasa, no reacciona"_

La oyó más cerca. Y sintió despertar.

- Hermione por favor reacciona ya.

Y fue cuando al fin abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos verdes y otros azules que la miraban muy de cerca.

- Que paso? Donde estoy? Ya llegamos?

- Que paso? Al parecer el tren dio un freno repentino que hizo que todos se descarriaran.- le dijo el ojiverde frente a ella.

- Donde estas? En tu compartimento de los prefectos desmayada. Y si ya llegamos. Tienes idea del susto que nos acabas de dar? Venimos a ver como estas y nos encontramos con que estas desmayada.

A su mente vinieron de inmediato las imágenes de ella y Malfoy peleando por su libro, ¡SU LIBOR!, no lo vio por ningún lado, ni a él ni a Malfoy. Pensó que no era buen momento para armar un alboroto con sus amigos enfrente.

- Lo siento chicos no quería asustarlos, fue solo un desmayo.

- Ya lo creo. por cierto donde está la serpiente esa?- dijo Ron

- No lo sé, tal vez fue a ver a los de su casa.

- No te molesto verdad?

- No, lo he ignorado lo mejor que pude.- sus amigos le dirigieron una mirada de aquellas que no creían lo que les decía.

- Chicos no me miren así por favor, no ha pasado nada.- o al menos ella creía eso.

- Está bien pero por si las dudas ahora viajaremos contigo y si Malfoy regresa tú te vienes con nosotros.- dijo el ojiverde.

- De acuerdo, me iré con Uds.

***************************************************************************** Después de lo que había pasado minutos atrás no tenia, ni quería volver a viajar con su compañera ya que pensó que un nuevo ataque de locura ahora si terminaría por completo con su vida. No supo en qué momento se volvió loco de remate pero en parte no estaba arrepentido. Lo que hizo difícilmente se podía comparar con alguna otra ocasión en donde también estuviera con una chica. Eso había sido como escalar el monte Everest para él pobre rubio. Trato de relajarse y cerró sus ojos para poder dormir un poco pero fue peor pues en sus sueños volvió a revivir el suceso y ahora la morena se encontraba consciente.

30 min después se despertó jadeante, sudado y con un pequeño problema en su entrepierna.

_- Genial, primero ella y ahora esto? Como se supone que saldré de aquí._

_**- Con mucha discreción. **_

_- Y tu dónde estabas, de supone que me debiste de haber detenido, conciencia buena para nada. _

_**- Me disculpas pero era una oportunidad que ni tú, ni yo queríamos detener y mucho menos perder o me negaras que no estuvo genial.**_

_- Vete al diablo._

_**- Uuuuy eso quiere decir que si te encanto. Pillo.**_

_- Con un carajo déjame en paz y mejor ayúdame a salir de esto._

_**- De acuerdo, tranquilízate.**_

Y asiendo todo uso de discreción y mimetismo salió del tren. Cogió un carro para el solo y se dirigió rumbo al castillo. Ya en el castillo fue directamente a su torre a lo que su estomago en medio del camino reclamo. Tenía hambre pero primero debería de encargarse de su problema, después bajaría a la cocina y le pediría a Dobby que le diera algo de comer.

Llego a su torre y recito la contraseña y en vez de subir a su habitación al primer lugar al que entro fue al baño. Se despojo de sus ropas y abrió la llave de la regadera dejando caer a su paso un chorro de agua fría que lo estremeció hasta la punta de sus cabellos platinos.

El agua estaba asiendo su función y todo el calor que antes estaba acumulado en su cuerpo fue disminuyendo. Salió de la regadera y tomo una toalla lista para irse a su cuarto cuando, al pasar enfrente del espejo, las vio y eran nada más y nada menos que 2 grandes marcas rojas que se deslizaban a lo largo de su pecho. Las toco con las yemas de sus dedos y los recuerdos volvieron a venir a su mente tan vivos como unas cuantas horas atrás.

_**- Vaya, al parecer la gatita si tiene garras no lo crees?**_

_- Cállate idiota, esta me las va a pagar. _

- El portazo de su cuarto murió en soledad.

_- Maldición, como fue que llegue a esto._

_**- Fácil, por caliente.**_

_- Te quieres callar de una vez?_

_**- Tu preguntaste y yo respondí**_

_- Agggg. _

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo de su habitación y seguían ahí, no había sido un sueño en verdad, había pasado esa pequeña aventura en el tren.

_**- No te hagas el tonto y admítelo.**_

_- Admitir que._

_**- Eso que tanto está pensando.**_

_- Yo no pienso nada_

_**- Bueno lo haré por ti. Ajm ajm me gusta Granger.**_

_ - QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Que rayos acabas de decir?_

_**- Lo que oíste, nos gusta Granger.**_

_- Querrás decir a ti te gusta._

_**- ¬¬ te recuerdo mi querido amigo que tu y yo somos uno mismo.**_

_- Yo no soy amigo ni de mi conciencia pues ya veo que puede ser traidora ¬¬._

_**- Como quieras, yo mejor me iré a descansar.**_

_- Cobarde. !REGRESA AQUI Y PELEA! _

_**- xD sufreeeeeeeee.**_

Y en un segundo su cabeza había quedado en silencio. Aun se encontraba solo con una toalla a su cintura, sentado en su cama y frente al espejo. No pudo reprimir las ganas de volver a verse las marcas y levanto el rostro nuevamente. Verlas era una cosa pero sentirlas era algo total mente diferente.

Se recostó en su cama aun con la mano en el pecho y jugueteando con los arañazos. Tomo una de sus almohadas y la abrazo con tal fuerza como queriendo sacarle todo el relleno.

- Ok lo admito, estas condenadamente buena Granger.

Y segundos después la almohada pasó a un segundo plano de ser una simple almohada a ser aquella cuyas marcas había dejado en su pecho y, por qué no, en su corazón.

En otra parte del castillo…..

La ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador ya había finalizado y todos comían del delicioso banquete que ante sus ojos se postraba. Como a principio de año la paz reinaba en el gran comedor. Paz que no duraría mucho pues sabiendo las rivalidades de casa el desastre estaba siempre a la vuelta de la esquina y ese año no sería la excepción.

Algo curioso que noto inconscientemente (¬¬ si como no) fue que cierta serpiente platinada no se presento a la cena

- Bien chicos los veo mañana.

- HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEE

- Aaaaaaag por que gritas de esa manera?

- As pensado la propuesta que te hice en casa?

- O.O

- No te hagas tonta ¬¬.

- Ya te lo dije mil y un veces NO-LO-HARE.

- No puedo creer que aun seas tan tonta amiga

- Es imposible hablar contigo u.u

- Oye, as considerado que esa pequeña propuesta pueda encantar a la serpiente más saprrapastrosa de todo Howarts y tenerlo comiendo de tu mano? Digo ya que van a compartir torre

- …

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH. ESA ESTUBO BUENA AMIGA. Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros

- No estoy jugando ¬¬.

- Es que solo a ti se te ocurre decir esas tonterías Ginny. Como serás. Nos vemos mañana y descansa que tu cerebro lo necesita.

Si dejar que su amiga terminara de decirle su idea se fue a su torre a descansar pues el día seria largo y tedioso. Llego enfrente de la armadura fuera de su sala y recito la contraseña.

- Sapo verrugoso.

Entro en la sala y todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Subió a su habitación dispuesta a dormir pues despues de todo el ajetreo estaba muy cansada. tumbo el bolso que traia consigo buscando una de sus golosina y ahi fue cuando vio su libro, mal trecho y con las hojas sueltas. la ira de la castaña iba en aumento y salio echando chispas de ahi a mas no poder dispuesta a derribar la puerta de la serpiente y hacerlo sufrir por aver echo eso kn su libro. Ya estando frente a la puerta del sly para derribarla cuando se dispuso a pensar las cosas 2 veces. No caeria en su juego como su conciencia se lo dijo. Dio media vuelta y se fue directo a su habitacion de nuevo y justo antes de entrar en su habitacion diviso la puerta del hurón albino que tenía por compañero.

- Si insistes también hacerme la vida imposible en este año atente a las consecuencias serpiente.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa malévola en los labios entro en su habitación a esperar un nuevo día.

* * *

Y QUE LES PARECIOOOO

SE KE TAL VEZ ESTE UN POKITO FLOJO

PERO LES PROMETO MEJORAR YA QUE HEPREPARADO UNOS CAP QUE ESTAN

PARA CHUPARSE LOS DEDOS xD

HAGANME FELIZ Y PONGAN SUS REVIWES PLIS

LOS KIERO

BEXOS XOXOXO...


	4. QUIEN ES ELLA?

HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

SI LO SE ME HE TARDADO PERO ES QUE TENIA UN MONTON DE TRABAJO Y NO ME HABIAN DADO RESPIRO HASTA AHORA.

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI Y AQUE LO HICE CON MUCHO CARIÑO A TODOS UDS.

GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY T.T LES PROMETO NO DECEPCIONARLOS

BIEN AHORA SI A LEER

* * *

_- Draco_

_- Hu? Que fue eso._

_- Draco_

_- Quien eres?_

_- Draco, ven te estoy esperando._

_- Que quieres._

_- Busca la puerta Draco, Te estoy esperando._

No sabía en donde se encontraba ni como había llegado ahí, lo único que sabía era que una voz lo llamaba. De pronto vio la sombra de alguien que se movía y pego carrera tras ella. De derecha a izquierda, de arriba hacia abajo, por donde giraba aquella figura el le seguía el paso pero por más que trataba de darle alcance, este no podía.

En uno de los pasillos vio como la figura desaparecías detrás de una puerta y sin dar tiempo alguno corrió hacia la puerta. Se sintió un poco inseguro al momento de estar frente a ella, como si algo le oprimiera el pecho o algún tipo de ansiedad. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando…

- Draco, te estoy esperando, ven amor.

- Amor? Pero qué demonios.

Desasiéndose de todas sus dudas abrió la puerta cautelosa y lentamente. En el interior de la habitación lo primero que percibió fue un olor a perfume. Inhalo profundamente llenando sus pulmones.

- Gardenias.

La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente y lo único que la ocupaba era una gran cama con sabanas rojas y cortinas de gasa de un tenue dorado pero al parecer no estaba sola ya que una delicada figura la ocupaba, una mujer. La fémina se encontraba desnuda dejando a la vista del rubio una espalda y una cintura deliciosas que prometían ser tersas y dulces. Avanzo hasta casi el borde de la cama donde la chica se hallaba recostada.

- Ya estoy aquí.

- Te estaba esperando.

La mujer se levanto enredada en la sabana roja y se acerco al chico el cual la examino de arriba a abajo con un fuego indescriptible en su mirada mientras un calor abrazador crecía dentro de él.

- Tira eso.

Acto seguido la sabana se encontraba en el suelo dejando la figura de la chica a merced de la mirada de Draco.

- Qué esperas, hazme tuya.

Ni mas lo hubo dicho el ya se encontraba sobre el delicado cuerpo de la chica besándola, acariciándola, llenándola y sintiendo como es que ella lo desvestía. Su corazón estaba como potro salvaje palpitando a mil por hora y su alma ahora pertenecía a ella.

Las manos pequeñas de la desconocida quemaban como hierro al rojo vivo en las aéreas que eran acariciadas. Por un momento pensó que se había vuelto masoquista pero poco le importo ya que toda su atención estaba enfocada en los pechos de esa mujer que gemía su nombre hasta el punto de hacerlo enloquecer y queriendo darle más a su compañera de cama.

Sus ojos, tenía que verlos, quería ver a quien pertenecía aquel cuerpo que lo había hechizado de esa forma tan drástica. Subió lentamente desde su ombligo dejando un camino de suaves besos en su trayecto. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que la mujer bajo el era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, la gran leona de los Griffindor. Su cuerpo se estremeció abruptamente y sintió como algo se acumulaba en su garganta y sin siquiera pensarlo lo soltó.

- Te amo Hermione.

- Yo también Draco.

La volvió a besar con tanta urgencia que sentía que le explotaría el corazón si no lo hacía. Fue cuando todo termino y despertó.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_**- Pero que haces idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.(imaginen a la conciencia de Draco con mucha ira xD.)**_

El pobre rubio se había levantado de sobresalto empapado en sudor y en otra cosa más. (o.O) cuando se dio cuenta que seguía en su habitación, en su cama y completamente solo fue cuando se relajo.

_- Que fue todo eso. _

_**- IMBECIL, CEREBRO DE CHORLITO. DATE UN BUEN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA Y VUELVE A DORMIR PERO A AL DE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. **_

_- El idiota aquí eres tú. Eso fue, fue…_

_**- Fue como ir al paraisooooooooo T.T**_

_- Por favor ¿el paraíso? Ten un poco mas de clase. No te rebajes con cualquiera._

_**- Te recuerdo mi querido rubio oxigenado que aquí los 2 compartimos la misma mente, así que no solo yo soy culpable, si no mira hacia abajo.**_

Volteo la mirada y ahí, en toda plenitud, una gran erección se había presentado junto con las huellas de su delito.

_- Rayos._

_**- xD y dices que soy yo**_

_- ¬¬ calla o te mato._

No hubo mas remedio que recurrir al frio chorro de agua de la regadera por aquel "ajetreado sueño". Se vistió y salió de su habitación rumbo al gran comedor donde Zabini y Theo ya lo esperaban.

- Draco, donde demonios te metiste ayer. Te estuvimos buscando por todo el tren y tu ni tus luces.

- Cálmate moreno, lo importante es que ya está aquí. Lo más probable es que te halla estado poniendo el cuerno por ahí con alguien más.

- Es cierto Draco? Que tiene ella que no tenga yo. Responde.

Zabini había puesto su mejor cara de sufrimiento mezcla con su mejor cara de mujer destrozada, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al rubio que se sentó entre ellos 2.

- Par de idiotas mejor cállense y déjenme comer en paz.

- Está bien Draquito no te me sulfures.

Como odiaba que lo llamaran así. Algún día se las cobraría

- ¬¬ te lo advierto.

Nott capto el mensaje en la mirada del ojigris y opto por seguir su consejo hasta que algo llamo demasiado su atención.

- Pero qué rayos.

- Hu?

El moreno y el rubio voltearon a ver qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención a su amigo y fue cuando la vieron y sus ojos se abrieron como enormes platos pues pensaron que estaban soñando y es que Hermione Granger entraba en ese momento al gran comedor enfundada en un sexy traje de colegiala que nunca en su vida habían visto.

- Mamacitaa.

Los 2 chicos se quedaron aun mas extrañados por la expresiones que lanzaba su compañero de a lado pero a diferencia de Zabini, Malfoy había experimentado cierto retortijón en las entrañas que no supo explicar.

¡ZAZ! Un golpe fue a dar directamente a la nuca de Nott cortesía de Malfoy.

- Auuu, pero que te pasa hombre.

- Qué rayos te pasa, ya viste quien es imbécil?

- Y? el hecho de que sea una sangre-sucia no le quita el hecho de que esta buenísima.

Este comentario no le había hecho mucha gracia ni a Draco ni a su conciencia que salió a relucir en ese momento.

_**- A que lo mato.**_

_- Cállate o nos ira peor imbécil._

_**- Solo déjame torturarlo un poco y aprenderá a no llamarla así**__?_

_- De cuando acá tú la defiendes._

_**- Te tengo que recordar lo de ayer?**_

_- Idiota, solo calla yo me encargo._

- Nott, es Granger, el ratón de biblioteca oficial de Howarts. No te quieres aunque sea un poquito? Mira que fijarse en ella.

- Pues yo le puedo quitar lo de ratón y transformarla en mi gatita grrrr.

- Sabia de tu deficiencia mental pero estas peor de lo que creí. Negro ayúdame.

- Aaaam creo que esta vez concordare con Nott, Draquito.

- O.o que dijiste?

- Que concordare con Nott, Draquito. De donde rayos saco esas piernas, trasero y…

- Bueno ya párenle, ya veo que uds. 2 han perdido el juicio y de paso me hicieron tener nauseas. Mira que fijarse en Granger.

Antes de que este se levantara para largarse de ahí volteo hacia la mesa de los leones desde la cual una mirada chocolate lo estaba taladrando con la mirada.

_- Qué esperas, hazme tuya._

La voz del sueño hablo en su cabeza haciendo que su cuerpo se congelara, su corazón se había acelerado de repente y algo bajo su pantalón estaba pasando. La castaña no apartaba la vista de la cual Draco había quedado prendado y de no haber sido por el moreno que lo llamo sacándolo de su ensoñación.

- DRACOOOOOOOOOOO

- Aaaaaag no me grites así, estúpido.

- Ya veo que nosotros no somos los únicos que pensamos lo mismo, verdad Zabini?

- Ya lo creo amigo.

Una sonrisa picara se había dibujado en la cara de ambos chicos haciendo que el rubio se colorara al momento y se levantara bruscamente de su lugar para salir de ahí.

- Es la última advertencia para Uds. 2 si no quieren salir heridos.

Salió hecho una furia de ahí, no sin antes volver a mandar una mirada fugaz a la mesa de los leones buscando a la castaña que y ano lo observaba.

* * *

Y BIEN GENTE? COMO QUEDO?

DEJENME SUS REVIEWA Y SIGANME AGREGANDO A FAVORITOS

LES E DE COMENTAR QUE YA TENGO ALGUNOS CAPITULOS TERMINADOS Y OTROS NO ASI QUE ME PUEDO TARDAR UN POQUITON

POR AQUELLO DE LA INSPIRACION PERDIDA ¬¬.

MANDENME SUGERENCIAS DE EN QUE LIOS QUIEREN QUE META A HERMIY A DRACO MUACACACA

NOTA: HABRA CAPITULOS DESTINADOS PARA LA AUDIENCIA FEMENINA DEMASIADO SUGERENTES Y ALUCINANTES ASI QUE YA SABEN.

LOS QUIERO DEJEN REVIEWS

BEXOS XOXOXO


	5. SALTO, SALTO, VUELTA

**HOLA A TODOOOOOOS**

**OK AKI LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA LOCA HISTORIA**

**ESPERO NO DESEPCIONARLOS Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA**

**POE CIERTO LES TENGO UNA SORPRESITA AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPI.**

**AY SONG FIC, PONGANLO NO SE ARREPENTIRAN. .com/watch?v=L4WDI-kKt4Q.**

**SI LES GUSTA COMENTEN, HAGANME FELIZ. xD...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: SALTO, SALTO, VUELTA**

Después del mal rato que le habían hecho pasar sus "amigos" Draco se encaminaba a su primera clase del día que para su desgracia la compartiría con los leones y. peor aún, con cierta castaña con la que quería tener el mínimo de contacto después de tantos sentimientos entre encontrados de la noche anterior donde admitió a si mismo que en verdad ella le atraía en cierta forma.

Fue el primero en llegar a la clase y solo se encontró con el profesor Luping que después de unos cuantos arreglos por parte del loco, pero querido, director regreso a impartir la materia de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

- Ah, buenos días señor Malfoy .

- Profesor. – dijo el rubio arrastrando un poco la voz como solo el sabia.

- Veo que está ansioso por aprender pues aun faltan 10 min para la clase.

- El rubio solo se quedo en silencio sentado en su lugar esperando por lo demás.

- Si me permite, iré a revisar el material para la clase.

Hizo caso omiso a las palabras del profesor e igual se quedo en su lugar sin mover un solo dedo. Se quedo pensando en lo que habían dicho Zabini y Nott en el desayuno y en por qué reacciono así. Luego se puso a pensar en las escenas del tren que no paraban de revolotearle en la cabeza.

_- Maldito tren, maldita Granger, malditas hormonas._

_**- Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otro chico, celos, celos. Celos de tu boca cuando besas a otro chico celos. xD**_

_- Ya vas a empezar? _

_**- Qué? Yo solo estoy cantando, no me culpes por tener talento.**_

_- ¬¬ mejor te ignorare si no terminare como loco gritándole a la nada._

Escucho pasos en el aula pero no puso atención hasta que un par de piernas se posaron ante él. No tuvo que levantar la vista para saber quién era pues un olor a gardenias, que se había tatuado en su mente como si de una marca a fuego vivo se trataran, la delato por completo.

- Al parecer creo que no soy el único impaciente por que empiecen las clases o no Granger?.

La chica se descoloco por un momento ¿de cuándo acá Malfoy la llamaba por su apellido?

El chico solo opto por subir la mirada poco a poco pues nadie le quitaría la oportunidad de mirar nuevamente esas piernas y ese cuerpo en donde él estuvo ese día.

- Escúchame bien Huroncito, no he olvidado lo del tren así que mejor deja de joderme la vida por una vez en tu vida.

- Valla valla, veo que la gatita vuelve a sacar las garras.

- El chico se había levantado de su asiento y ahora estaba frente a frente con la griffindor y solo una pequeña distancia los separaba uno del otro

- Te lo advierto oxigenado y no me llames gatita o te puedo dar un susto.

- A si? Cómo? Estoy ansioso por ver qué haces.

Sin pleno aviso la castaña desapareció cualquier distancia que los separara haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio fuera retrocediendo hasta topar con la banca. Su cadera ahora estaba pegada con la de él, su abdomen igual y sus pechos estaban ligeramente aplanados sobre el pecho de firme, musculoso y bien dotado pecho del chico. Puso una mano en su mejilla haciendo que sus uñas ejercieran cierta presión en la mejilla de este propinándole una suave pero amenazadora caricia. Un suave susurro que lo hizo estremecer completamente llego a su oído y casi lo hace perder el equilibrio.

- Ultima advertencia Malfoy, juega con fuego y te quemaras.

El tono de esta última frase le sonó tremendamente sexy y sensual en la chica que poco le falto para hacerla suya en ese salón a pocos minutos de que todos entraran y con un maestro licántropo en la otra habitación. Afortunadamente reacciono cuando escucho el barullo de los demás alumnos, busco a la castaña pero esta ya se encontraba en su banca esperando a sus 2 amigos y el profesor ya había entrado.

_- Qué rayos fue todo eso?_

_**- A mí que me preguntas, pero valla que me gusto.**_

_- ¬¬ que fácil eres._

_**- Hola buenas tardeeees, como has estado.**_

_- Pesado._

_**- Lo mismo, no sé cómo te soporto.**_

La clase empezó con la práctica de sencillos hechizos y la demostración del ojiverde de su patronus en forma de alce. Todos, como siempre, quedaron maravillados con el hechizo y pequeñas palmas se oyeron en el aula.

- Muy bien Potter, no esperaba menos de ti. Lo has hecho excelente.

- Gracias Prof. No fue nada.

Las mejillas del ojiverde se encendieron por los halagos de su profesor favorito.

- Muy bien chicos, alguien más quiere pasar?

- El aula se quedo completamente en silencio por unos momentos.

- Nadie?

Y efectivamente nadie hizo ademan de querer pasar. Pero el muy insistente profesor no se dio por vencido.

- Ok si así lo prefieren yo escogeré. Hermione? Nos podrías hacer el favor?.

- Es necesario profesor?.

Un pequeño dejo de asombro se escucho en todo el salón. Como era posible que Hermione se estuviera negando ante la petición de un maestro?

- Bueno, no le veo nada de malo ya que pienso que no tendrías ningún problema con algo como esto.

- Mmm. Si ya no ay mas remedio.

La castaña paso al frente de la clase esperando las indicaciones del profesor.

Ahora para hacer esto más interesante necesitaremos a otro voluntario. Señor Malfoy nos hace el favor?

Todos los presentes se volvieron a ver al rubio sin ningún tipo de discreción. Sabían que los 2 aludidos no se llevaban bien del todo pero no pensaban que llegarían tan pronto a retomar sus riñas y menos el primer día de clases.

El chico al ver la insistencia del profesor no tuvo más remedio que pararse para enfrentar a la leona, la cual echaba chispas por los ojos. Lo que nadie sabía es que ya estaba trazando su plan maquiavélico en su mente en venganza por su libro. Hermione visualizo a su conciencia con la forma de una higora al servicio de su ama malvada.

_**- Muacacaca llego la hora, sabía que no correría mucho ama, es hora de tomar VENGANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**_

_- Lo sé, ahora que será bueno hacer con él._

_**- Lo podemos mandar a la enfermería? Diga que si amita.**_

_- No, aun es pronto para algo como eso. Lo guardaremos par después_

_**- Si ama lo que tu digas pero aun así no tenga piedad.**_

_- Claro que no higora, claro que no._

No supo Malfoy que fue lo que le dio más miedo, si esa sonrisa macabra o lo que vio en los ojos de su compañera, empezó a sudar frio y las manos le temblaban un poco.

_**- Viejo estas frito u.u**_

Ya con los 2 al frente el profesor empezó a dar las indicaciones.

- Hermione tendrás que imposibilitar al sr Malfoy y…..

- Profesor si me permite tengo una mejor idea.- miro a su profesor con aquella cara de ilusión que le otorgo la aprobación del querido licántropo

- Prometo no mandarlo a la enfermería.

- Está bien Hermione, impresióname.

- De acuerdo, solo le tengo una pequeña petición.

La chica se acerco a su profesor y le susurro algo al oído haciendo que este formara una sonrisa en su rostro, mal auguro para Draco. Herm's, ahora peligrosamente excitada, tomo su varita y apunto hacia Draco.

- Te prometo que esto no te dolerá…. Físicamente.

- Como que físicamente?.

_- Música Movilia. _

Al rubio no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la leona ya le había lanzado el hechizo pero sorpresivamente este no lo había lanzado hasta el otro lado de la habitación como él había pensado que lo haría la chica.

- Si me hace el favor profesor.

************song fic**************

La música empezó a sonar y todos pusieron cara de sorpresa, pues muchos ya se imaginaban que era lo que pasaría. Todos, menos el rubio sabía lo que se avecinaba por lo que la castaña se digno a darle una breve introducción a su compañero de practica.

- Sabes cuál es la función del Hechizo que te acabo de lanzar Malfoy? Déjame ilustrarte un poco. El Hechizo en cuestión sirve para que una persona, en este caso tu, baile idénticamente a la persona que le lanzo el hechizo, en este caso yo. Adivina que música bailaremos?

El rubio no se dio color hasta que capto bien la sinfonía de la melodía que había puesto Lupin en su antiguo tocadiscos. Si, Hermione Granger haría bailar a Draco Malfoy ballet clásico. El rubio se volvió a verla con todo su rostro en un adorable rojo.

- No te atrevas Granger.

- Lo siento hurón, siente mi venganza por mi libro.

Sin darle tiempo a más palabras la chica se empezó a mover y acto reflejo el rubio la siguió al pie de la letra.

Subía y bajaba, dando saltos de un lado para el otro, las vueltas y demás también se hicieron presentes, cosa que hacia la chica, cosa que el rubio hacia.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie hizo un solo ruido, lo único que se escuchaba era la música mientras la pareja se movía por todo el salón.

- Valla sí que tienes talento para moverte Malfoy, quien diría que te movieras tan bien y mas bailando ballet.

- Juro que esta me la pagas rata.

- Estaré preparada peli-teñido.

La castaña paso a un segundo plano pues el rubio era la atracción principal en esos precisos momentos. Todos miraban con ojos de plato la gracia y elegancia con la cual Malfoy se movía y más aun la destreza con lo que lo hacía. solo el tutu y las mallas hacian falta en ese momento pero, al parecer no hizo falta ya que la activa imaginacion de los presentes se ativo en ese momento y un malfoy con un leotardo rosa y zapatillas se hizo presente en la mente de todos.

Quien se iba a imaginar que precisamente él, el príncipe de Slythering iba a terminar un día a merced de la leona y bailando ballet frente a sus compañeros de clase y de la casa enemiga por naturaleza.

Zabini y Nott , que morían de risa por dentro mas la impresión lo había dejado mudos, no se lo podían creer. La chica tenia talento cuando de ridiculizar se trataba. Hasta donde llegaría la maldad de esa casi inofensiva mujer? No se lo querían imaginar.

- Viejo, recuérdame nunca enfrentarme a la furia de ella.

- Lo mismo te digo a ti.

Una pequeña reverencia dio por terminada la pista y fue cuando todos volvieron de su trance. Los primeros en manifestarlo fueron Zabini y Nott muy notoriamente.

- ¡BRAVO, BRAVISIMOOOOOO!. Que delicadeza que sutil, que belleza de baile, eres una maravilla Granger.

- Draco, estuviste bellísimo, me has robado el corazón, ¡BRAVOOOOOOO! .

Los chicos tomaron sus varitas e invocaron un montón de rosas que cayeron a los pies de la pareja pero lo peor de todo fue cuando todo el salón completo, incluso Lupin, imito a los 2 Sly con los aplausos y las rosas haciendo que el salón fuera un completo caos.

- Agradécemelo después Malfoy.

- Oh claro que te lo agradeceré Granger, solo espera.- dijo el rubio con un tono amenazante y arrastrando la voz pero esto no intimido en lo mínimo a la griffindor.

La clase había terminado y haciendo una nueva reverencia la pareja, entre aplausos y rosas, se despidió del grupo. La leona quito el hechizo al chico y salió de ahí con sus 2 amigos dejando a un Malfoy demasiado enojado y avergonzado. Ese día Herm's había quedado, como en otras ocaciones, como una heroína y había nacido la leyenda de cómo una leona había hecho bailar a la serpiente mayor de Slythering.

* * *

**¡SORPRESA!**

**SOY MALA O QUE HAHAHAHA.**

**SI QUIEREN DARSE UNA IDEA DE COMO BAILO DRACO VEAN EL VIDEO.**

**BUENO ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO. MI INSPIRACION PRINCIPAL FUE UN PEQUEÑO RECITAL QUE VI POR LA TV Y ME DIO LA MALVADA IDEA**

**SI NO LES GUSTO IGUAL DIGANME**

LOS QUIERO. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.


	6. ATRAPADA EN EL BAÑO

CAPITULO 3: ATRAPADA EN EL BAÑO

El trió dorado ya había salido del aula y solo quedaban en ella Draco, Zabini y Nott. De los cuales los últimos 2 estaban muertos de la risa. El rubio como siempre impartió su castigo a sus "amigos" que más bien lo que eran en esos momentos eran un par de traidores a la vista del platino. Los 3 se encaminaban a la siguiente que, gracias a dios no compartían con los leones. Todos volteaban a ver a los chicos pero no por que fueran guapos y mucho menos por que fueran parte de los chicos más codiciados del colegio si no por los tremendos chichones que el moreno y el rubio se cargaban en la cabeza.

- Eres un bruto, animal, desalmado. Porque nos has hecho esto?-. pregunto un Zabini demasiado ofendido y sonándose la nariz.

- Eso les pasa por idiotas. Ahora aprenderán a no burlarse de mí.

- Que no aguantas una broma compadre? Me va a quedar esto de por vida, adiós a mi sexy rostro.

- Cállate Nott que eso es lo menos que te mereces junto con este.

- Oyeee

- Si no quieren más de eso les sugiero que se callen la boca o lo próximo que haré será dejarte esos chichones pero en sus trompas

Los 2 obedecieron y siguieron su camino a la siguiente clase mientras se oían constantemente los snif snif de los chicos.

El pobre rubio lo tuvo que pasar de los mil demonios ya que para antes de la comida casi todo el colegio suppo la actuación que había tenido lugar en la clase del profesor Lupin y de sus grandes dotes ocultas como bailarín de ballet. El pobre estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. El plan en contra de la castaña tenía que ser algo igual o aun más vergonzoso que lo que le había hecho.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de buscar algo realmente bueno y, como señal mandada del cielo, fue cuando la vio entrando al servicio de las mujeres.

_- Gracias dios ahora sé que existes_. Güero, Prieto vallan adelantándose a la clase yo los alcanzo luego.

- Como nos llamaste?.- dijo su morano amigo ofendido.

- Como escuchaste, y si no quieres que les diga algo peor hagan lo que les digo.

- Se que tramas algo pero no me interesa. Solo asegurate que no te expulsen por ello.

- Tranquilízate Nott, solo ajustare unas cuentas pendientes.

Mientras que los 2 chicos se perdían por el pasillo los ojos de Malfoy llameaban malvadamente ya que su oportunidad había llegado cuando menos lo esperaba. Savia que era ahora o nunca. Herm's, por otro lado, nunca se le cruzo por lamente el momento que se avecinaba.

Con las habilidades dignas de las serpientes el platino siguió sigilosamente a la castaña hasta el área de los baños y después de haber hecho un sondeo minucioso de que no se encontraba nadie alrededor puso un cartel de fuera de servicio, entro y echo llave por dentro.

_**- Bien jefecito ahora que aremos?**_

_- Es elemental mi querida conciencia. Tomaremos venganza _

_**- MUACACACACACACACACA. Hu? Que se escucha?**_

- (8) i wanna love you(8)

_- Alguien está cantando. No espera. ¡Granger está cantando! o mi dios cuando cuente esto._

- (8) every day and every night(8)

_**- Que pare, por dios que pare o juro que me orinare.**_

- (8) will be togheter(8) (prffff)

Se quedo helado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Por un momento pensó que su oído lo había engañado pero no, lo había escuchado fuerte y claro. Herm's se había echado…..

_- UN PEDOOOOOOOOO, GRANGER SE HA TIRADO UN PEDOOOOO. DIOS NO LO PUEDO RESISTIR MAS, ME VOI A ORINAR._

El platino tubo que ahogar su risa si no quería que fuese descubierto pero con cada momento que pasaba se hacia mas imposible y su ataque mas y mas iba creciendo a tal grado que prácticamente estaba en el piso del baño revolcándose y casi al punto de orinarse encima. Fue hasta que escucho la cadena que recupero un poco la cordura y enfrió sus pensamientos.

Después de lavarse las manos, retocar su maquillaje y acomodarse un poco el cabello se dispuso a salir de ahí pero oh sorpresa la puerta estaba cerrada.

- Maldición, maldita gente inmadura ¡ABRANMEEEEEEE!

- No tiene caso que grites Granger, nadie te escuchara.

Su cuerpo se paralizo en ese momento, todos sus músculos dejaron de funcionar y en una parte de su cerebro el terror despertó. Sabía que estaba perdida y que había una mínima posibilidad de que no saliera con vida de ese lugar pero aun así junto todo el valor que tenia dispuesta a pelear. Lentamente volteo la mirada atrás y ahí, parado ante ella, como un temible depredador asechando a su presa y con varita en mano estaba él.

- Qué demonios haces aquí hurón?

- Te advertí que te anduvieras con cuidado o no Granger? Bien esto es lo que pasa por no hacerme caso.

- Draco avanzo hacia ella con la varita apuntándole directamente al pecho sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

- Ahora si eres tan amable ¿me podrías dar tu varita?

Ella se quedo callada y estática, sin ninguna intención de entregarle su varita.

- Con que testaruda verdad? Bien eso es interesante. Creo que tendré que recurrir a otros métodos. Veamos.

Miro su bolso y esa fue la solución. Que mejor que sus preciados libros para chantajearla.

- Creo que tus libros sufrirán un pequeño accidente si no me das tu varita.

- No te atrevas Malfoy

- Pruébame.

- …..

- Bien, si así lo quieres. Incen…

- ¡Espera!

- Dime?

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa malvada disfrutando anticipadamente su victoria. Sabia que la castaña estaba echa una furia por el color rojo que coloraba sus mejillas lo cual noto adorable. Bajo un poco mas su mirada y pudo ver de nuevo ese brillo sabor fresa que tan bien estaba guardado en su memoria y un poco más abajo su blusa se abría un poco para dejar ver un pedazo de piel bastante sugerente.

La castaña con toda su rabia contenida saco su varita de la túnica y se la entrego a regañadientes.

_- Demonios, estoy perdida_

_**- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ME COME LA VIVORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
**_

_- ¡CALLATE, TU ATAQUE DE HISTERIA NO AYUDA EN NADAAA!_

_**- T.T tengo miedo**_

_- Lo sé pero ay que estar calmada. Este tipo puede oler el miedo y al parecer, por su cara, apestamos a eso._

_**- n/n lo siento fui yo. Nervios**_

_- Haaaag que marrana eres, de perdis me hubieras avisado, mira que tenia la boca abierta._

_**- ¬¬¡ ya pedí disculpas además soy de intestino nervioso. Me matan estas situaciones.**_

_- Y yo te matare a ti con que no te calmes._

Mientras que nuestra amiga de intestino nervioso seguía con su debate mental por la mente del rubio mil ideas lujuriosas en un santiamén, desde quitarle la ropa lentamente hasta arrojársele como fiera en celo y arrebatarle toda la ropa de una sola vez.

_**- -.- Amm jefe, perdón que lo interrumpa en medio de sus fantasías guarras pero… que aremos con la prisionera?**_

_- Es cierto por poco lo olvido. Veamos. Que sería la cosa más humillante para ella._

_**- ¡señor, yo sé señor!**_

_- Habla cadete._

_**- Qué tal si le hacemos calzón chino, señor.**_

_- Créeme tengo mejores ideas para su ropa interior. Ya sé porque no la rapamos?_

_**- Idiota, nos expulsarían por eso.**_

_- La convertimos en cerdo?_

_**- -.- dios dame paciencia. Obvio no estúpido.**_

_- ¡Maldición las ideas se me acaban!_

_**- ¡LO TENGO. **__LO TENGO!_

Los pasos entre los 2 se hacían cada vez más pequeño al punto en que solo la varita del rubio los separaba. Hermione casi podía sentir el aliento del rubio sobre ella.

- Dime Granger de que sabor es tu brillo.

- Que ay con mi…

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ella ya estaba pegada a la pared con el rubio entre sus piernas mientras su boca era invadida por la maestra lengua de su atacante.

* * *

HOLAAAAA

SE QUE ESTA CORTITO Y KE ESPERABAN MAS LEMON PERO ES QUE EL COLE ME ABSORVE DEMASIADO Y ASI NO HE TENIDO CHANCE DE ESCRIBIR.

OJALA LES AYA GUSTADO. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. NO LES CUESTA NADA n.n

BEXOS A TODOS XOXOXO


	7. TE DECLARO LA GUERRA

Ok se ke me tarde horrores pero aki ta algo nuevo. ojala les guste. Dejen sus reviews plis su critica es importante

sin mas los dejo

besitos a todos y a leeer

* * *

**_TE DECLARO LA GUERRA_**

En el capitulo anterior…..

- _Dime Granger de que sabor es tu brillo._

_- Que ay con mi…_

_En menos de lo que canta un gallo ella ya estaba pegada a la pared con el rubio entre sus piernas mientras su boca era invadida por la maestra lengua de su atacante._

Las varitas habían quedado de lado y en medio del forcejeo que la castaña ponía los 2 habían ido a parar al suelo quedando Malfoy convenientemente sobre y en medio de ella imposibilitándola del todo.

El beso empezó salvaje y furibundo, en medio de una pelea de lenguas en donde ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder en su ataque pero momentos después las cosas se fueron relajando hasta quedar en un beso apasionado que ninguno de los 2 iba a olvidar.

Los 2 sentían como un calor iba naciendo desde sus estómagos hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo y por un breve momento se olvidaron quienes eran y que representaban

El beso se iba intensificando hasta que un abultamiento se iba presenciando por debajo del pantalón del rubio, cosa que la castaña no paso desapercibido y fue cuando su mente hizo click de la situación.

_- Oh por diooos Malfoy esta, esta,__ está ¡TENIENDO UNA ERECCIOOOOOOON!. __Ok ok calma Herms es hombre, a todos les pasas pero…. POR QUE CONMIGOOOOOOO NO SE SUPONE QUE SOY UNA SANGRE SUCIA?. Dios que bien besa el maldito. Vamos Herms concentrate, piensa en algo rápido o esto se pondrá color de hormiga. O terminaras con toda la ropa interior desgarrada. NOOOOOO RAPIDO PIENSAAAAAAAAAA._

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano volvió a recuperar su varita, mordió el labio del rubio y con un golpe en la rodilla en las partes blandas se lo quito de encima.

- ¡MALDITA!

- Escúchame bien maldita culebra, si por mi fuera te castraría aquí mismo y le haría un favor a la humanidad sin más descendencia tuya. Pero para que veas que soy noble te daré una oportunidad para que te disculpes por esto.

Y sin más salió huyendo de ahí a toda velocidad dejando a un pobre chico demasiado adolorido y aventando mil y un maldiciones a la castaña que, por primera vez, lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

Hermione seguía corriendo sin detenerse hasta que llego a su sala común y entro como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su cuarto dando un fuerte azoton.

- Hermione pero que te pasa? Por que vienes asi?

- No te preocupes Ginny no es nada.

- A no señorita ahora me vas a decir que es lo que te paso como para que vengas en ese estado.

- En serio no es nada, tranquilízate.

- Hermione Jean Granger o me dices o voy y le digo a Harry y a Ron que algo te ha pasado y no me lo quieres decir.

La pequeña leona era persuasiva. miro sus ojos y sabía muy bien que no saldría de esa habitación hasta desembuchar todo y no tuvo más remedio que decirle "parte" de lo que había pasado en ese baño.

- Pero que se cree el oxigenado ese, uuuuy pero ya verá cuando lo vea, le hare unos cuantos embrujos para que aprenda a no meterse contigo.

- NOO

- Como que no, mira que atacarte así a ti

- En efecto, la castaña no podía dejar que ella hablara con el chico o de lo contrario sabría lo que en verdad paso y eso no le convenía para nada.

- Ginny prométeme que no haras nada

- Pero Herms

- No Ginebra, este es mi problema y yo sabré manejarlo. Ahora sé que tengo que estar más alerta. No me volverá a encontrar con la guarda baja pero prométeme no meterte.

- Pero..

- Promételo

La pelirroja no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que su amiga le decía y dejo de insistir sobre eso.

El resto del día no salió de su torre ya que no quería encontrarse con cierto rubio furibundo dolido de sus genitales con el cual había tenido un episodio el cual prefería borrar de su memoria o tal vez no?

Por otro lado cierto chico yacía en su cama con una bolsa de hielos en cierta zona que había sido brutalmente atacada y pensando en todo lo que había pasado

_- Maldita sangresucia, la matare cueste lo que cueste. Mira que hacerme esto a mí, ¡A MI! Debería haberse sentido honrada de que alguien como yo le haya dado semejante calentó. apuesto a que nunca habia tenido uno. !MALDITA¡_

Después de haber arremetido su furia acumulada contra una almohada fue cuando se sintió mejor y termino por recostarse abrazando la almohada mutilada. La ropa le estorbaba por lo que decidió quitársela pero en el momento en el que este se movió sintió todo el aroma a gardenias en su camisa y la escena en el baño volvió a la mente. Todo el enojo había quedado atrás y las sensaciones habían tomado su cuerpo. El recuerdo de haberla tenido así de cerca le estaba volviendo a calentar la sangre igual o en mayor medida que horas atrás y se estaba empezando a reflejar en su anatomía nuevamente.

- Mierda, se ve que no aprendo la lección tan fácil.

Se paro frente al espejo y fue ahí cuando hizo un nuevo juramento a sí mismo, a su orgullo y a su hombría.

- Yo, Draco Loucios Malfoy, príncipe de Slythering y ser supremo juro que no dejare ir viva a Hermione Granger , leona de Griffindor. Caerá en mis manos pagando por esta humillación y hare que sea mi esclava.

Una media sonrisa maquiavélica se asomo en su rostro. La declaración ya estaba hecha y no habría vuelta atrás.

- Ya verás Granger serás mía, solo mía.

Silenciosamente sin que ella tuviera cuenta de eso, le habían hecho una declaración de guerra. Una guerra sin cuartel ni tregua alguna. Un fuego en su interior emergió en ese momento y si alguien en ese momento lo hubiera oído podría decir que lo que escucho no fue la amenaza de una serpiente sino el rugido de batalla de un león.


	8. FALSA TREGUA

Después de lo sucedido en el baño la castaña opto por no regresar a la torre de premios anuales ya que apreciaba su vida demasiado como para ponerla a merced del ser que mas la odiaba en el mundo en esos momentos, y no era para menos ya que después de lo sucedido sabía bien que Malfoy no la perdonaría al menos en este siglo.

Se despertó temprano, tomo una ducha y aseando un poco las ropas del día anterior bajo al gran comedor a desayunar.

Harry y Ron estaban en la sala común esperando a Ginny para salir cuando la vieron bajar a la castaña por las escaleras que daban a los cuartos de las chicas. No lo pensaron 2 veces y el azabache empezó con el interrogatorio.

- Herms que haces aquí? No deberías de estar en tu torre?

- Sí, que paso? El hurón trato de hacerte algo?

La cara del pelirrojo dejaba notar una genuina preocupación que enterneció a la chica

_- ¡Qué lindo se ve cuando se preocupa por mí n.n!_

- No chicos que va, saben que ese no será capaz de tocarme un solo pelo

- Y entonces por qué dormiste aquí?

_- Mierda_

Como odió en ese momento ser tan mala para mentir, no se le venía a la mente nada bueno para contestar hasta que un ángel pelirrojo bajo en su ayuda.

- Ella está aquí porque nos quedamos hasta tarde charlando y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos muy cansadas.

- Ya veo, bueno si ya están listas vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.

- Ron, tu siempre te estás muriendo de hambre.

- Oye, que tenga el metabolismo más rápido de lo normal no significa que sea un glotón.

- Ya cállate y vámonos

Unas rápidas e inaudibles gracias salieron de los labios de la castaña para su amiga por salvarla en ese momento y enseguida salieron de la torre rumbo al comedor.

En el trayecto Hermione iba muy pensativa por lo que sucedió con Malfoy. Quería comprender por qué había hecho lo que había hecho y, más importante aún, ¡POR QUE ELLA REACCIONO ASI! Además de que se iba remordiendo la conciencia por que, aunque no les había mentido a sus amigos, no les había dicho la verdad completa y como siempre ahí estaba su conciencia torturándola.

_**- Mentirosa ¬¬, mira que te ha tocado de más.**_

_- Calla maldita. Quedamos en olvidar eso._

_**- Si tú lo dices. Mira que es difícil olvidar TODOOO ESOOOO.**_

Y fue así como su conciencia izo de las suyas y mando de un sopetón todas las escenas de su encuentro con el rubio.

- ¡_YA BASTA, NO QUIERO PENSAR EN ESO!_

_**- Pues no es nada desagradable que digamos. Besa espectacularmente bien el hurón **_

_- O.o no, yo no pensé eso verdad? Es alucinación tuya._

_**- Oh claro que no querida, si yo lo pensé es porque tu lo pensaste primero.**_

_- Zorra._

_**- Prostituta, y no me hagas decirte más feo que somos una misma.**_

_- ¬¬¡_

No supo en qué momento había llegado al gran comedor hasta que la mano de su amado pelirrojo se poso sobre su frente sacándola de su ensoñación y regresando así a la realidad.

- Oye estas bien?

- Eeee, si por qué?

- Es que estas toda roja, no te estará dando fiebre?.

- No lo creo.

Sin previo aviso el pelirrojo había juntado su mejilla con la de su amiga provocando que ella se quedara estática por el gesto de él lo que provoco que la temperatura de la chica subiera más.

- ¡Herms la fiebre te está aumentando, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería!

De repente fue levantada de su asiento en unos fuertes brazos, cortesía de su amor platónico, rumbo a la enfermería. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la escena. Algunos chicos muertos de la envidia y otras chicas suspirando por la escena tan romántica. Millones de rayos y corazones salían en todas direcciones alrededor de ellos.

- ESPERA RON, BAJAME, YO PUEDO IR SOLA

- NO, qué tal si te desmayas en el camino y si no ay nadie alrededor para auxiliarte?, no, es mi deber llevarte.

- Espera Ron – Harry hizo entrada para hacer una pausa y aplacar a su amigo – será mejor que la bajes, estas montando una escena ahora mismo.

- Qué?

El pelirrojo, ignorante de sus propios actos, no había notado todo el revuelo que había causado en el comedor gracias a su acto de gran caballero hasta que dio una mirada barredora por todo el lugar.

- Ron me puedes bajar ya?

Una apenada castaña yacía ahora en los brazos del pelirrojo. Ahora si Hermione hacia juego con el cabello encendido de su amigo y no era para menos ya que parecía un tomate con peluca rizada y castaña.

- Ah? A si claro, perdóname pero es que me preocupo por ti lo siento

No supo porque pero verla así, tan tierna y apenada, lo enterneció demasiado y no pudo evitar rodearla en un abrazo y en un susurro apenas eludible le dijo al oído.

- Discúlpame soy un tonto, te he puesto en vergüenza enfrente de todos pero quiero que sepas que actuó así por que te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería Hermione?

Si ella hubiera sido una barra de chocolate ya se hubiera derretido en ese instante dejando una inmensa mancha color café por todos lados. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, él, precisamente él, le estaba poniendo la atención que alguna vez anhelo desde que sus sentimientos apuntaban en esa dirección. Pro después de su breve lapsus romántico cayó de nuevo en la cuenta de que estaba en medio del gran comedor siendo abrazada muy ajustadamente por su amor platónico. De nuevo las sirenas se encendieron avisando que era hora de correr. Lo único que atino a hacer fue quitárselo bruscamente poniendo pies en polvorosa.

- ¡NO, ENSERIO NO TE PREOCUPES YO IRE SOLA LOS VEO MAS TARDE CHICO!

Y salió huyendo lo más rápido que sus pies lo permitían a un lugar muy lejos de ese chico.

- Y ahora que le pasa a Herms?

La pequeña pelirroja, que ya sabía de qué pata cogía su amiga no hizo más que catalogar a su hermano de idiota insensible. Como era posible que él no se diera cuenta cuando las señales estaban más claras que nada.

- Si serás idiota hermano.

- Y ahora que hice?

- Nada Ron olvídalo y termina tu desayuno.

Lo que ninguno de los 2 sabia era que una mirada de un hielo encendido presencio toda la escena y estaba más que furioso por todo lo que había pasado. El único saldo que dejo la furia del rubio, gracias a Merlín, fueron 2 tenedores asombrosamente doblados.

_- Pero como se atreve esa maldita rata pobretona a ponerle las manos encima. Ella solo será mía MIAAAAA._

_**- ¡LEVANTATE IDIOTA QUE SE ESCAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_- NO ME GRITES IMBECIIIIL _

_**- PUES MUEVE TU GRAN TRACERO DE UNA VEZ O SE NOS ESCAPARA.**_

Como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero el rubio se paro y corrió disimuladamente tras la leona sonrojada. Tenía que alcanzarla y echar a andar su plan maestro y ese era el conquistarla.

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos del castillo….

- Joder, que me ha agarrado en curva y sin frenar.

_**- . agua por dios o me desmayare**_

_- Por merlin como se le ocurre al tarado de Ron hacerme esto, casi se me sale el corazón_

_**- Bueeeeeno, no es que el mundo se acabara verdad? Además, no es lo que más deseabas? **_

_- Pues si pero….NO DE ESA MANERA, CASI ME DA UN INFARTOOOO_

_**- Bueno está bien, ya entendí ahora relájate y piensa en otra cosa. Qué tal si pensamos en Malfoy.**_

_- TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? Creo que ya perdiste el juicio. _

_**- Bueno es eso o pensar en la siguiente clase de adivinación.**_

_- ¬¬ joder, no me la dejas fácil. Creo que de todas las opciones es la que menos daño me hace._

_**- Entonces AL SALON DE ADIVINACIOOOOON.**_

El resto de la tarde trato de hacer el menor contacto con el pelirrojo ya que cada vez que lo veía su cara cambiaba de color y el pelirrojo, en su total ignorancia, corría a auxiliarla pensando que su fiebre no había cedido.

Por uno de los pasillos Ginny y Luna iban a sus respectivas clases cuando de repente un rayo castaño, uno pelirrojo y uno azabache pasaron por enfrente de ella a la velocidad de la luz.

- Juraría que acabo de escuchar la voz de Hermione- dijo una despistada Ginny.

- Mmm… creo que solo fue el viento.

- Si tal vez fue eso.

Por otro lado en la carrera para salvar la vida de Hermione.

- HERMIONE TU FIEBREEEE, TIENES QUE IR A LA ENFERMERIA.

- ALEJATE DE MI RON, NO TENGO FIEBRE

- PERO TU CARA.

- HARRY AYUDAMEEEEEEEE

- RON DETENTE.

La carrera siguió así por un par de minutos más hasta que desesperada pudo ocultarse en un aula vacía. Cerró a piedra y lodo la entrada, no quería que el pelirrojo la encontrara. Los gritos y pasos de sus amigos fueron lo único que le dio aviso de que se alejaban y que sus tácticas de persuasión habían dado resultado.

- Estás loco o que Ron, has hecho que me quede sin aire.

- Harry es que no lo entiendes, y si Herms tiene la fiebre alta pero por no querer faltar a clases no dice nada?. Tú sabes cómo es de testaruda. TAL VEZ ESTA AL PUNTO DE FALLECIMIENTO Y ELLA COMO SI NADAAA

- Hermano te estas precipitando, creo que ella no está fingiendo una fiebre, tal vez esta acalorada por el clima.

- Tú crees que sea eso?

- Claro, mírame a mí, me as traído como loco detrás de ti toda la santa tarde, mi cara esta roja y no por eso tengo fiebre.

- Ya veo, creo que si exagere.

- Ay hermano. Bueno y tu de cuando acá te preocupas tanto por ella?

- Es mi mejor amiga, tengo que.

- Si ya lo sé pero, últimamente te preocupas más de la cuenta. Que está pasando.

- No es nada Harry enserio.

- Ron?

- ….

- Vamos dime, que no soy tu amigo?

- Es que no se qué me pasa, desde que cambio su look se ve tan linda y he visto como los demás empiezan a verla. Siento la necesidad de protegerla de esos lobos.

Era cierto, desde que su amiga cambio los chicos del colegio la empezaron a ver diferente. Ahora se veía como toda una chica, linda y tierna. Ahora era cuando comprendía a su amigo y su preocupación por ella, aunque todavía no comprendía bien su reacción por la salud de ella pero no lo angustiaría más de lo que estaba.

- Mejor vallamos a la torre, tal vez ella pase por ahí mas de rato y así verificaremos si su salud está bien de acuerdo?

- Está bien, tal vez tengas razón y son alucinaciones mías.

- Anda vamos.

En un aula vacía del castillo…..

_- Ufff por poco me alcanza_

_**- Dirás nos alcanza querida.**_

_- Si bueno lo que sea, no me explico por que tanto mi interés en mi salud_

_**- Pero si serás ciega**_

_- Qué?_

_**- No vez que tal vez se interesa más en otra cosa que en nuestra salud?**_

_- O.O_

_- Naaaa no creooo_ . _**Naaaa no creooo.**_

Y sintiéndose al fin a salvo de su enfermero particular salió del aula rumbo a la biblioteca ya que tenía algunos deberes quehacer mas no se había dado cuenta que una mirada iba fija en ella cuando salió. Esa misma mirada la siguió hasta la biblioteca hasta ubicarla a pocos metros de él. Observo cómo se metía en uno de los corredores más alejados y vio ahí su oportunidad.

Cuando entraba en el corredor el perfume de la chica le había dado de bruces en la nariz. Esas gardenias terminarían por volverlo loco un día. Vio como ella se paraba de puntitas para alcanzar un libro y ese gesto tan infantil le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de la cual no se había dado cuenta.

- Hola Granger

Igual que la vez anterior el cuerpo de la castaña se paralizo y no supo qué hacer. Busco con la mirada una salida rápida pero se encontraba totalmente encasillada.

_- Rayos, atrapada como rata_

Con rostro inexpresivo volteo a ver a su acompañante.

- Malfoy

- Granger quisiera hablar contigo.

- Tu dirás

- Es por lo de ayer

- La nuca de la chica se erizo de inmediato por la mención de ese suceso pero siguió firme en su actitud inexpresiva.

- Te juro Malfoy que si planeas hacer algo como eso de nuevo te quedas sin miembro.

- Calma leona que no he venido a eso

- Entonces?

- Vine a pedirte una disculpa

- O.O qué?

- No entiendes español o qué?

- Claro que sí pero me pareció haber oído que me pedias disculpas?

- Pues no oíste mal, vengo a disculparme

La castaña no se lo creía. Estaba esperando que la cámara escondida saliera por cualquier lado gritando ¡estás en cámara escondida! Pero eso no sucedió. En verdad tenía al príncipe de las serpientes frente a ella pidiendo perdón como todo un caballero.

- Y de que va todo esto

- Perdón?

- Si Malfoy. Que mosca te pico para que tú me vengas a pedir disculpas.

- Ninguna que yo sepa

- Estas seguro? Tal vez ya te dio el dengue

- El qué?

- Nada olvídalo.

- Silencio.

- Y bien? Aceptas mis disculpas?

- Pues… creo que si.

- Perfecto.

Tomo la mano de la castaña y deposito un casto beso en ella.

- Nos vemos luego Granger

- O/O

Salió del pasillo dejando a una anonadada y sonrojada leona mas confundida que nunca. Pensó que ahora si el mundo estaba de cabeza. Vio la mano donde Malfoy había depositado aquel beso y sintió arder esa zona.

Malfoy con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios tuvo un final exitoso en la primera fase de su plan maestro.


	9. LA CENA

**hola chicoooos eme aqui de nuevo**

**Perdon por aver tardado pero con las fiestas de estos meses he andado de arriba pra abajo y no he tenido un tiempopara ponerme a escribir, pero aqui esat un capitulo nuevo de esta alocada historia.**

**Estoy muy feliz por que veo que me he ganado un rinconcito en los corazones de mis lectores, y mas por aquellos que me han dejado sus rewievs. no saben lo mucho que significan para mi. espero que me lleguen muchos mas xD.**

**Un saludo muy especial para lilina galadriel y su esposo. tambien para Armando, Sol Meyer y clamp-girl. si alguien me fato no se enojes, despues los incluire.**

**Un beso enorme tambien a aquellos que me han puesto en alerta y me han agregado a su shistorias favoritas. los quiero chicos. mejor aqui paro o empezare a llorar T_T. **

**LOS QUIERO CHICOS. PAZ Y AMOR PARA TODOS UDS EN ESTE 2011.**

* * *

LA CENA

Después de la falsa disculpa el cerebro del rubio estaba a todo vapor trazando el siguiente paso de su macabro plan para conquistar a esa leona rebelde.

La castaña termino de leer muy apenas el libro que tenía en frente pues las acciones del rubio le habían ocupado gran parte de la mente y no era para menos ya que no era de todos los días que Draco Malfoy viniera a disculparse con ella de esa forma.

_**- Jefa no se fie mucho de esa serpiente, siento que algo trama.**_

_- Lo sé, ay que irnos con mucho cuidado o podría ponernos una trampa._

_**- Bien dicho jefecita. Ahora que tal si nos vamos, me siento un poco cansada por tratar de leer ese libro sin éxito. **_

_- Tienes razón._

Salió de la biblioteca un poco temerosa por lo que fuera a encontrar en su torre. Llego y recito la contraseña. Entro cautelosa y agarrando la varita bajo su túnica por si algo pasaba pero lo único que encontró fue una mesa delicadamente decorada con algunos ricos manjares encima. Se acerco a ellos contemplándolos un momento.

- Buenas noches Granger.

_- Bueno que ya se le va a volver costumbre hablarme así? Por poco me pega un susto. _Buenas noches s Malfoy_.- _Dijo la chica arrastrando el nombre del aludido.

- Dime tienes hambre? He traído la cena para los 2. Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz en mi parte para reafirmar mis más sinceras disculpas.

La castaña se le quedo viendo unos segundos, se acerco a él y toco su frente. Aunque fue un contacto un poco rudo el chico no pudo evitar estremecerse y volver a aspirar ese perfume que se había vuelto como un veneno que lo consumía lentamente por dentro. Lamentablemente ella había quitado muy pronto su mano.

- Que haces Granger?

- Tomaba tu temperatura

- Y se puede saber para qué?

- Porque pensé que tenias fiebre y que por consecuencia estabas delirando o algo por el estilo y por eso te comportas de esa manera.

- Acaso me crees incapaz de pedirte una disculpa?

- La verdad si

Los sentimientos del rubio se vieron un poco afectados por este comentario pero de inmediato se recupero. La castaña presencio el cambio en la cara del chico y estaba dispuesta a disculparse pero el chico se lo impidió.

- Sabes, tienes razón. Después de todo lo que ha pasado no es fácil pensar que yo puedo ser bueno de la noche a la mañana y menos alguien como tú que lo único que ha recibido de mi son insultos y desprecios. Pero créeme cuando te digo que la guerra cambio muchos aspectos de mi.

_**- Ya vi lo que quieres hacer Draco. Te vas a pudrir en el infierno.**_

_- Cállate y en todo caso "nos" pudriremos en el infierno.- _y prosiguió con su discurso.

- No te pido que me perdones así como así, por eso la cena. Quiero probarte que no soy el mismo que conociste el año pasado y que estoy tratando de cambiar. Por eso nuevamente te pido perdón por lo que paso en el baño. Cuando me dejaste ahí tirado.

El rubio recordó la escena pero trato de calmarse pues al parecer la situación iba a pedir de boca.

- Empecé a reflexionar lo que había echo y entendí que no estuvo bien, me sentí avergonzado y como un gusano; por eso salí a buscarte a pedirte perdón y henos aquí los 2 con una cena de disculpas de mi parte y tu como mi invitada de honor

Vio a la chica un poco más relajada y eso fue su señal verde de que todo lo que le dijo la estaba convenciendo.

- Te pido que te pongas en mi lugar un minuto y que me entiendas, mi cambio no será rápido ni sencillo pero daré todo de mí para demostrarte que lo lograre.

La chica no sabía que decir. Sus ojos se habían quedad como platos y su mandíbula había caído hasta el piso. Que se la comiera un basilisco si lo que decía el rubio era verdad. Todo lo que le había dicho el rubio parecía tan sincero y real pero no por eso bajo la guardia completamente.

_- !Quien rayos es este y donde dejaron a Draco Malfoy! Lo sabía, sabía que los extraterrestres existían. Ellos se lo han llevado y le han lavado el cerebro completamente._

_**- Oh vamos… que acaso no puedes tener un poco de fe en el chico? Se ve que lo dice en serio.**_

_- No, eso no puede ser posible. Por Merlín es DRACO MALFOY, mi archí-enemigo por naturaleza._

_**- Y eso qué? Hermione todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, además, nos ayudo con Voldemort que no?**_

_- Si pero… fue por conveniencia, no por gusto._

_**- Bueno tú te empeñas el ver el vaso medio vacío verdad?**_

_- Claro que no pero como quieres que olvide 6 años de maltratos e insultos de una vez. _

_**- Obvio no. Mira solo no hagas ninguna estupidez y trátalo, de acuerdo?**_

_- Mmm… de acuerdo, pero estaremos alerta._

_**- Ok, me parece razonable. Ahora cierra la boca que nos va a entrar una mosca.**_

El rubio empezó a preocuparse ya que desde hace un buen rato había terminado su discurso y no obtenía respuesta de la chica. Temió por un segundo que no se hubiera tragado todo eso.

- Emmm, te encuentras bien Granger?

- Eh?, a si, es solo que lo que me acabas de decir me ha dejado sorprendida. nunca me lo espere.

- Ya lo creo, no es muy habitual en mí hablar así.

- Exacto. Y con respecto a eso no me queda más que felicitarte pues veo que quieres superarte en verdad.

- Entonces amigos?

- Pues la verdad….

- Te entiendo, dejémoslo en compañeros tolerantes por hoy te parece?

- Está bien.

- Oye te puedo pedir algo?

- Dime.

- Puedo tutearte?, al menos cuando estemos aquí en la torre.

- Si tu quieres por mi está bien.

- Bien. Entonces qué te parece si pasamos a la mesa Hermione

- Me parece muy buena idea Malfoy.

- Draco, llámame Draco por favor.

- De acuerdo Draco.

Los 2 chicos pasaron a la mesa en la cual se encontraban un platón con crema de champiñones y un lomo de cerdo ahumado. Puré de patatas con gravy y algunos vegetales para acompañar. Una botella de sumo de calabaza y unas velas hacían adorno al pequeño festín que organizo el rubio.

Antes de que ella pudiera sacar su silla el chico se había adelantado acomodándola para que ella pudiera sentarse. Este gesto le hizo ganar a él una sonrisa por parte de la castaña que poco a poco se la echaba a la bolsa. Tomo asiento en su silla y empezaron a servirse.

La castaña se veía un poco dudosa de la comida. Por un momento pensó que la comida tenía algo o, peor aún, estaba envenenada, cosa que lo borro de inmediato de su mente pues estaban en el colegio y dudó que el rubio fuera a atreverse a envenenarla ahí mismo. Iba a dar su primer bocado cuando el rubio la paro.

- Espera

- Qué pasa?

- Solo espera un poco.

Vio como el chico dio una gran probada a todo lo que había en la mesa y tomo un buen vaso de jugo de calabaza. Después de unos minutos comenzaron a comer los 2.

- Porque has hecho eso?

- Quería comprobarte que la comida no estaba envenenada ni nada por el estilo.

_- O.O brujo, como me ha leído la mente._

_**- Será por la cara que pusiste de "no quiero comer pues creo que la comida esta envenenada"**_

_- Yo no he puesto esa cara_

_**- Ay por favor, me vas a mentir a mi? Precisamente a mí que vivo contigo en esta cabecita tuya?**_

_- A veces quisiera que desaparecieras._

_**- Ya calla y come linda que se ve que está muy bueno todo.**_

La cena transcurrió muy calmada mientras conversaban relajadamente de sus vacaciones. Terminaron de cenar y se encaminaron a sus habitaciones.

- Buenas noches Malfoy.

- En que habíamos quedado Granger.

- Oh si, buenas noches Draco.

- Buenas noches Hermione.

La castaña desapareció tras la puerta con un león dibujado. Se quedo viendo esa puerta unos segundos y después entro a la suya.

- _**Pero qué lindo de tu parte lo de la silla y más aun lo de la comida. Te has ganado un 10 en galantería.**_

_- Te puedes callar por favor? Todo es parte del plan_

_- **Draco, eso ni tú te lo crees. Lo que quieres es acercarte más a ella, no me mientas que yo sé toda la verdad. No te parecio linda la manera en la que dijo nuestro nombre?.**_

_- De echo. PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO._

_- **Sencillo, la verdad.**_

_- ni que verdad nimil demonios, eres tu el que quiere confundirme._

_- **No chiquito, confundido ya estas, a mi no me eches la culpa.**_

_- Mira tú piensa lo que quieras que no quitare el dedo del renglon. Ella caer a mis pies tarde que temprano._

_- **Uuuuy, yo que tu cuida bien lo que decia, acuérdate que cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo**_

_- Porque mejor no te largas, quiero dormir ya._

_- **Vale, me voy pero no por mucho tiempo, si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme.**_

Se puso el pantalón del pijama y se echo a dormir pensando en los futuros pasos de su plan y luego se durmió.

* * *

La chica e encontraba en una habitación ajena a la suya y sobre una cama que tampoco era la suya. Busco su varita pero no la encontró.

_- Viniste._

_- O.o quien dijo eso. _

Una chimenea se encendió y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre dándole la espalda. No pudo ver su rostro.

_- Te han dicho que eres muy linda Hermione_

_- Quien eres?_

_- No temas, no te are daño_

_- Que quieres de mí._

_- Que confíes en mí._

_- Déjate ver._

_- Si quieres verme acércate._

No supo porque pero la chica bajo de la cama y se fue acercando sigilosamente a aquel hombre. Sentía que lo conocía no sabía de dónde pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Ya estando detrás de él toco su hombro para girarlo y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando el rostro que vio fue la del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

- Hermione

La chica empezó a retroceder pero el delicadamente la tomo de la muñeca impidiéndole así que se alejara más de él.

- Por favor no te vayas, no quiero estar solo.

La cara del chico reflejo una gran tristeza cuando menciono esas palabras que le fue imposible a la chica seguir retrocediendo. Inconscientemente se fue acercando mas a el hasta el punto de que quedaron casi pegados. El chico la envolvió en un abrazo el cual no fue respondido.

- Por favor confía en mí, ya no quiero estar mas solo, te necesito, te quiero junto a mí.

- Pero Draco tu y yo…

- Lo sé, lo que pido es una locura pero te lo suplico, no te alejes de mí o me moriré en la soledad.

Sintió algo húmedo sobre su hombro y fue cuando supo que el rubio estaba llorando. El abrazo del chico ahora fue correspondido con una calidez genuina por parte de ella.

- No te preocupes, aquí estaré para ti siempre.

El chico la miro a los ojos con un dejo de espereza en ellos

- Gracias Hermione

Y sin previo aviso le beso. No fue un beso como el del baño sino uno tierno y lleno de compasión. Estaba disfrutando tanto ese beso cuando de pronto la llamada de la naturaleza hizo presencia.

- _Diablos ahora no_.

Trato de aguantar un poco más pero fue inútil pues cuando sentía que profundizaba el beso despertó de repente.

- ¡maldito jugo de calabaza! Esto me pasa por tomar tanto líquido en la noche.

-_** lo siento pequeña, cuando las ganas de vaciar la vejiga llaman tienes que atender. Poco mas y mojas la cama.**_

Atendió su urgencia y se refresco un poco cuando de pronto escucho un grito que el dejo helada. Salió rápido a ver si algún intruso había entrado a la torre pero la encontró vacía.

Iba a entrar de nuevo en la habitación cuando volvió a escuchar el grito ahora con más intensidad, y esta vez supo que había salido del cuarto del rubio. Toco un par de veces y no obtuvo respuesta por lo que decidió entrar. Giro el picaporte con una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía fuertemente su varita. Todo estaba oscuro y casi no veía nada. Invoco un pequeño lumus y lo único que vio fue el cuerpo semi-desnudo del chico que se retorcía por toda la cama mientras seguía gritando.

- Corran, ya vienen, corran o los asesinaran. No por favor no sigan. BASTAAAAAA.

- Malfoy despierta, Malfooooy.

- Tia déjalos, no los mates por dios. NOOOO

_- Está teniendo una pesadilla, que hago._

_- **YA SE, CACHETEALO**_

_- Estás loca? Qué tal si se enoja?_

_- **Y eso que, ¡despiértalo o se no s morirá de un infarto!**_

_- Malfoy, Perdóname por hacer esto pero es necesario._

- DESPIERTA MALFOY

PAFFF

La respuesta no fue inmediata pero poco a poco el rubio fue despertando de esa horrible pesadilla.

El chico iba abriendo poco a poco los ojos cuando de pronto noto un bulto negro en su cama. Tomo rápidamente su varita y apunto directo al pecho de su visitante dispuesto a atacar.

- DRACO ESPERA SOY HERMIONE.

_**- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Su cerebro tardo un poco en reaccionar pero había reconocido la voz de la castaña. Poco mas y la pobre hubiera quedado estampada en la pared.

- Perdón, no quería asustarte

- No que va. Solo trataba de evitar que murieras dormido.

- Perdón?

- Draco estabas gritando como loco. Al parecer tuviste una muy mala pesadilla.

- Lo siento, al parecer me quedaron algunas secuelas después de la guerra. Hace mucho que no tenía pesadillas así. Por lo general no son tan malas.

- Las tienes muy seguido?

- No siempre, casi siempre es 1 o 2 por semana.

- Puedo saber que soñaste?

- Será mejor que no te lo diga o si no tu serás la que tenga las pesadillas.

Unos minutos de silencio se apoderaron de ellos. Minutos en los cuales la chica se dedico a examinarlo detenidamente. Cual no fue su sorpresa al sorprenderse ella misma queriéndoselo comer con la mirada y cuando no si el chico estaba como quería, pensamientos sucios empezaron a pasar por la mente de ella reprimiéndose en el acto. Se trataba de la persona en la que estaba prohibido fijarse pero al fin de cuentas era mujer y como tal le atraían los hombres y mas con un cuerpo como aquel.

- **_Debería de darte vergüenza por lo que estas pensando Granger. ¡SUCIA!._**

_- Cierra el pico maldita. Qué crees que me gusta tenerlos._

_- **Por lo que veo si, será mejor que enfoques tu vista en otra cosa o terminaremos haciendo una locura.**_

Cambio de lugar su mirada y ahora se concentro en la cara de él, tenía la misma cara que en sus sueños y pensó si tal vez ese sueño hubiera sido un aviso de que en realidad él la necesitaba.

- Ok. Bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya. Estarás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes, ve a descansar y gracias.

- Hasta mañana.

Se quedo en el lumbral de la puerta mirando la espalda del chico e hizo algo que el rubio nunca se espero. Lo abrazo dulcemente.

- No te preocupes, aquí estaré para lo que necesites.

No supo en qué momento fue pero la chica salió corriendo dejándolo sorprendido y tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Volteo hacia atrás pero lo único que encontró fue su propia puerta.

Se volvió a acostar en su cama con la diferencia de que esta vez se sentía seguro y, por qué no, feliz. Si alguien hubiera podido verlo se hubiera dado cuenta que aquel chico atormentado por su pasado dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

* * *

BIEN POR HOY FUE TODO. ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO.

HAGANME FELIZ Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.

BEXOS XOXOXO


	10. celos

Celos

La luz del amanecer iluminaba todo su cuarto haciéndole imposible el seguir durmiendo. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse y alistarse para bajar al comedor.

Mientras tomaba una ducha pensaba en lo que había pasado con la castaña la noche anterior, nunca se imagino que ella pudiera tener ese lado amable con el por lo que, dedujo ,se había tragado sus supuestas disculpas. Eso significo un gran avance en su relación.

_**- Todavía engañándote a ti mismo?**_

_- No sé a qué te refieres._

_**- No te hagas el loco Draco sabemos perfectamente bien que parte de esas disculpas fueron sinceras**_

_- Ahora si se te zafo un tornillo_

_**- Cree lo que quieras pero yo sé lo que verdaderamente ay en tu corazón.**_

_- Mejor ya cállate._

Salió de la regadera, tomo su uniforme y se alisto para bajar. Cuando ya estaba fuera de su cuarto no pudo evitar ver la puerta del gran león en cuyo interior dormía la castaña.

_**- Sería una buena idea si la invitas a desayunar**_

Toco un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

_**- Creo que ya se ha ido chico, suerte para la próxima.**_

Salió rumbo al comedor un poco desilusionado por no haber en encontrado a la castaña en su habitación. "ya será en otra ocasión" pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

Hermione se había levantado un poco más temprano, tomo una ducha y se arreglo para ir rumbo al gran comedor a tomar su desayuno. Aun pensaba en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior tratando de convencerse de que no había sido un sueño ni ningún tipo de alucinación.

Desde la entrada pudo visualizar a unos cuantos alumnos, pocos en realidad, que se las daban de madrugadores igual que ella y entre ellos se encontraba Neville Longbottom. Después de la guerra había cambiado considerablemente ya que ya nada quedaba de aquel chico tímido y torpe ahora en su lugar estaba un chico atractivo, sencillo y carismático, además de que más seguro de sí mismo por qué no era de sorprenderse que fuera causa de suspiros entre las chicas de grados más abajo y de diferentes casas. Quién diría que alguna vez fue tímido y torpe. Había probado ser uno de los más valientes, motivo por el cual su estima había crecido más para con el chico.

Dando un cordial saludo se sentó frente a él a tomar un plato de cereal junto a unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa.

- Y bien

- Bien qué?

- Escuche el rumor de que te toca compartir torre con Malfoy

- Ah, eso…

- Si "eso". Cualquiera diría que es una maldición en vez de un premio.

- Se a lo que te refieres pero hasta ahora todo ha ido normal.

- ¿Normal? Define normal por favor pues cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy nada es normal.

Por un momento pensó en comentarle lo que había pasado la otra noche pero decidió que lo guardaría como un secreto propio. Estaba muy atenta en el cereal cuando empezó a decirle, muy quitada de la pena, solo la parte superficial de los hechos para con el rubio.

- Pues sí, normal en la forma de que ya no me insulta ni me agrede física o verbalmente. Hasta creo que trata de portarse amable conmigo.

Cuando levanto su vista a Neville no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios y de paso se pregunto a si misma si esa era la cara que había puesto en su cena con el rubio ya que el pobre estaba con los ojos abiertos como plato y el tenedor a medio camino de su boca.

- Pero qué te pasa Neville, por qué esa cara?

- A ver, stop y retrocede. Me estás diciendo que tu archí-enemigo de toda tu vida esta portándose amable contigo?

- Trata pero sí, eso dije.

- Caray parece que a Malfoy se le han cruzado los cables.

- Puede ser pero bueno…

- Si ya se.

El resto del desayuno se centro en la manera en la que la castaña le había dado clases particulares de ballet al pobre de Malfoy y el de cómo, aparte de ser una heroína de guerra, se había convertido en la heroína del colegio. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por lo que había echo pero sabía que el hurón se lo había buscado bien a bien. Los 2 terminaron sus respectivos platos para después dirigirse a la salida para irse a sus clases pero antes de que tomaran rumbos diferentes el chico había dirigido unas palabras que lograron sonrojar sus mejillas nítidamente.

- Por cierto que este año vienes mucho más guapa que el anterior.

La tomo de la mano y la hizo darse una vuelta completa.

- Si, definitivamente este año arrasaras con la población masculina.

- Y debo contarte a ti como uno de mis fans?

- No solo uno sino que el primero en la lista.

- Obvio cariño, no te mereces otro lugar. Espero recibir el mismo trato de tu parte guapo.

- Hermione, que otro lugar puedo darte que no ser la #1 en mi vida.

Tomo la mano de la leona acompañada de una inclinación digna de un caballero.

- Que tenga un buen día mi linda dama, si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y depositando un pequeño beso se alejo de ahí.

Dando un sonor suspiro vio como aquel chico se perdia entre los pasillos. Amaba esa actitud nueva de su amigo y, si no fuese porque estaba prendad de cierto pelirrojo idiota glotón y poco tacto, fácilmente se enamoraría de ese nuevo Neville.

- Con que suspirando por Longbottom Granger?.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo su pesadilla, bueno ya no tan pesadilla, atrás suyo. Decidida a encararlo. Dio media vuelta para encontrase con una madia sonrisa picara por parte del rubio.

- Algún problema Malfoy.

Esa mirada por parte de la castaña y con los brazos en jarra le indico que una pequeña tormenta podría desatarse si es que no cuidaba sus palabras.

- No Granger ninguno- dijo con aparente inocencia- dime ya desayunaste.

- Si.

- Valla es una lástima y yo que te quería invitar a desayunar.

- Suerte para la próxima. Hasta luego.

Ya se estaba alejando del rubio cuando de repente sintió que le tomaron el brazo haciendo que la voltearan y toparse, demasiado cerca para su gusto, con esa mirada mercurio tan característica de Malfoy. Sus mejillas se colorearon por la cercanía y su nariz se embriago de ese perfume tan masculino y sensual del rubio.

- Q… que pasa Malfoy.

Podo notar como el rostro del rubio se iba acercando más de lo que estaba e instintivamente cerró los ojos en espera de aquel suceso que pensó que pasaría mas lo único que sintió fue el susurro del rubio sobre su oído.

- Con respecto a tus suspiros me gustaría, algún día, ser el causante de ellos.

La había dejado helada. Su cerebro tardo un poco en asimilar las palabras del rubio que había desaparecido por las puertas del gran comedor.

_Qué rayos fue eso?, me iba a besar? No claro que no. Hubiera sido capaz de aventarle un moco-murciélago si lo hubiera hecho pero. ¿POR QUE PENSE QUE ME BESARIA?. Granger se te ha votado un tornillo. No, de plano estoy mal de la cabeza. Quiso fastidiarme, si solo eso._

_**- Pues por mí que nos siga fastidiando. xD que belleza de ojos.**_

No tenía cabeza ni para reprimir a su pobre conciencia, fue una alucinación, todo había sido una alucinación o al menos eso quería creer. Como era posible que eso hubiera pasado. Simplemente imposible. Recordó lo que Neville le había dicho y ahora más que nunca apoyaba su teoría. Definitivamente a Malfoy se le habían cruzado los cables.

* * *

Había llegado hasta el gran comedor con la esperanza de encontrarse ahí a la castaña e invitarla a desayunar cuando de pronto presencio una escena que no le gusto para nada y esa era la de ver como Longbottom giraba a la chica mientras la admiraba.

- Si, definitivamente este año arrasaras con la población masculina.

Se petrifico ante las palabras del Griffindor. El también ya había notado el cambio de la castaña

- Y debo contarte a ti como uno de mis fans?

- No solo uno sino que el primero en la lista.

Este comentario no le gusto nada a Malfoy.

_- Primero mis huevos Longbottom. Ese lugar pienso conquistarlo yo idiota. De cuando acá se hace el caballero? No es sino un pobre imbécil creyéndose el guapo._

_**- Sale una orden de celos con todo.**_

_- Cállate que no estoy para tus comentarios. Y para que te quede claro no son celos?_

_**- Seguro?**_

_- Claro que sí. Lo que no quiero es tener algún tipo de obstáculos para conquistar a Granger._

_**- U.U está bien, si tú lo dices. **_

_Siguió escuchando atentamente. Un comentario más de esos y estaba seguro que explotaría._

- Obvio cariño, no te mereces otro lugar. Espero recibir el mismo trato de tu parte guapo.

- Hermione, que otro lugar puedo darte que no ser la #1 en mi vida.

Vio como depositaba un pequeño beso en la mano a la castaña y, acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se fue.

El rubio agarro fuertemente su varita deseando con todo su ser poderle mandar un expeliarmus a ese idiota y mandarlo muy lejos de ella.

_**- Cálmate Malfoy o arruinaras todo. Céntrate. Ahora ve ahí y actúa lo más normal que puedas.**_

Aflojo el agarre de su varita y camino rumbo a su "presa" un poco más calmado. Con una voz de lo más despreocupada se dirigió a ella.

- Con que suspirando por Longbottom Granger?.

Pudo ver como la chica se tensaba ante el sonido de su voz logrando que su ego aumentara un poco.

- Algún problema Malfoy.

Pudo mirar en esos ojos chocolate como la furia de la chica se hacía presente y le noto adorable. Tal vez no podía sacarle un suspiro de su parte pero si podía sacar otras cosas de muy adentro de ella.

- No Granger ninguno- dijo con aparente inocencia- dime ya desayunaste.

- Si.

- Valla es una lástima y yo que te quería invitar a desayunar. _Aunque si fueras tu el desayuno por mí no habría problema._

- Suerte para la próxima. Hasta luego.

Vio como se alejaba pero antes de hacerlo porque no darle algo para que pensara en el en todo el día y no en ese Longbottom. Se acerco de nuevo a ella y tomándole el codo la hizo voltear para luego mirar fijamente ese par de llameantes ojos.

- Q… que pasa Malfoy.

Se acerco a su oído y son apenas un susurro sensual volvió a hablar.

- Con respecto a tus suspiros me gustaría, algún día, ser el causante de ellos.

Triunfante entro en el gran comedor donde pudo distinguir a Zabini que ya se encontraban desayunando.

- Miren quien llego, nada más y nada menos que Draco piernas largas Malfoy.- dijo el moreno con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ha ha Blaise. No estoy de humor para tus chistecitos.

- Buen bueno bueno, creo que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo. Pero dime amigo mío que te acongoja esta mañana. Acaso la preciosa leona con la que compartes torre te ha hecho enfadar tan temprano?

- Que te importa. Mejor cállate y sigue comiendo.

- Oh Draco me hiere tu frialdad.- el moreno hizo un ademan con la mano sobre el corazón aparentando haber sido herido por las palabras del rubio a lo que este solo soltó un bufido de molestia.

- Vamos viejo solo estoy jugando.

- Pues déjame informarte que no me gustan tus juegos Zabini. Mejor vámonos o se nos hará tarde

- si patrón como Ud. Diga y mande.

En todo el día no se había topado más con Malfoy pero sabía bien que en algún momento lo vería y ese momento era ese. La clase de pociones.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su clase de cuando pudo divisar a una bola de sly´s fuera del aula, bola en la cual estaba cierto rubio que le regalo una pequeña sonrisa cuando la vio venir. Ya estaba a pocos metros cuando de pronto…

- HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

La aludida volteo a ver quien la llamaba con tanta efusividad cuando de repente vio a una morena de cabello obscuro acercarse con gran velocidad a ella.

- PANSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Mientras una bola de sly´s atrás de ella se hacía la pregunta del siglo

- What a fuk is this?

* * *

hola gente bonita espero que les aya gustado este capi.

ya saben dejen sus reviews y gracias a todos aquellos que me han dedicado un rinconsito en sus vidas

los kiero y que anden de lo mejor


	11. EL INTERROGATORIO

**Hola gente, se que tarde un poco pero aki esta el sig capi de esta historia, espero ke lo disfruten. un beso a toda la gente ke me ha dedicado un rinconsito en su vida. los amo **

* * *

La castaña hecho la carrera alcanzando a la morena para fundirse en un gran abrazo. Se saludaron muy cariñosamente y se acercaron al salón una agarrada de la otra. A todas las serpientes, incluido el rubio, se les fue la quijada al suelo y abrieron los ojos como platos, que rayos estaba pasando? No lo sabían, de lo que si estaban seguros era de que estaban en Howarts afuera del aula de pociones y que no habían entrado en ningún tipo de dimensión desconocida.

Las chicas llegaron a un con una sonrisa en los labios y vieron la cara de desconcierto de todos los presentes.

- Pero que les pasa, Herms tengo algo entre los dientes?

- A ver sonríe… no, los tienes bien. Por qué?

- Porque al parecer tengo algo así. Mira sus caras.

- Ay ignóralos y mejor entremos.

- Tienes razón, entremos.

Las serpientes aun no salían de su asombro y los cuchicheos entre Blaise, Theo y Draco, no se hicieron esperar.

- Han visto lo que yo?. Pregunto Zabini

- Que si lo he visto? ¡hermano por dios, todos lo hemos visto!, Draco dime que vi mal.- Theo aun no salía de su estupefacción por lo que acababa de ver.

- Pues no, no has visto mal, esa era Pansy y esa Granger. Las 2 se han saludado como si fueran grandes amigas y acaban de entrar juntas al salón.

- Por Merlín el mundo se va a acabar o que pedo?.

El pobre moreno se halaba de sus cabellos ante tan descabellado acto presenciado y por si no fuera poco al entrar al aula vieron como las 2, si efectivamente, las 2 chicas compartían banca.

- Que alguien me dé un tiro.

Fue lo último que pronuncio el moreno antes de dejar caer su rostro contra la paleta de su banca agotada por su desgaste mental al tratar de resolver la ecuación Granger-Parkinson.

La clase había pasado de lo más normal, a excepción de que todo el mundo se había quedado igual de sorprendidos al ver a esas 2 chicas sentadas juntas y entendiéndose a la perfección. Los más sorprendidos fueron Harry y Ron que al terminar la clase se excusaron con la morena arrastrando a la castaña por ambos brazos a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera oírlos y escuchar de su boca algo coherente respecto a la supuesta "amistad" que tenía con la chica serpiente. La morena, que se pensaba sola, fue rápidamente agarrada por los hombros por cierto par de idiotas amigos suyos.

- ¡HEY, PERO QUE SE SUPONEN QUE HACEN!

- Tenemos al objetivo jefe.

_- Un momento objetivo? Oh no_

- Bien ya saben qué hacer.

Una mueca de satisfacción se mostro en la cara del rubio príncipe. La pelinegra ya se imaginaba lo que venía.

- Si jefaso.

Siguiendo lo acordado el par de serpientes arrastro prácticamente a la pobre chica a un aula vacía del castillo. No se quedarían con la duda de la repentina amistad con la leona.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo…

- Se puede saber que le pasa par de idiotas? Porque estamos aquí.

- Para que nos expliques de cuando a acá eres amiga de Parkinson ¡acaso te volviste loca!

- El pelirrojo trato de tener un poco mas de delicadeza pero no podía disimular su desagrado por la "amiga" de su amiga.

- Ron yo nunca te he cuestionado tus amistades.

- Porque yo no tengo ESAS amistades.

- ¡Porque no les quieres dar la oportunidad!

- ¡oportunidad! Hermione estuvieron al servicio de Voldemort ya no lo recuerdas?

- Tú lo has dicho ESTUBIERON. Dejarme recordarte que no lo hicieron por gusto y se arrepintieron de sus actos.

- Pero eso no borra lo que ellos hicieron.

- Porque no les has dado una oportunidad. Si tú hubieras estado en sus zapatos hubieras hecho lo mismo.

- No me compares con esa rata traidora.

- ¡NO LA LLAMES ASI, NO EN MI PRESENCIA!

El grito de la castaña había dejado mudo al pelirrojo ya que nunca se espero esa reacción por parte de ella. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus puños fuertemente apretados y su sangre le estaba hirviendo. Como era posible que se comportara de esa manera. Si tan solo él supiera por lo que la pobre Pansy tuvo que pasar para mantenerse con vida.

- ¡ya párenle los 2, ya estuvo bueno!, venimos a hablar no a pelearnos de acuerdo?. Hermione cálmate y tu Ron cierra el pico.- El azabache tuvo que intervenir si no quería que su amigo enfadara más a su amiga y terminara en la enfermería.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar.

- La castaña se dirigió a la salida hecha una furia. Ahora sí que la habían fastidiado.

- La has cagado Ron.

* * *

La habían sentado sobre una silla con una lámpara justo en su cara como si fuese un criminal. Zabini y Nott la bombardeaban con preguntas sin darle lugar a hablar.

- Bien, habla. - interrogo el moreno

- Queremos saber todos los detalles.

- Chicos.- el nerviosismo se apoderaba poco a poco de ella sin ver salida alguna.

- Como te hiciste amiga de Granger.

- De cuando acá se tratan bien.

- Chicos. - los nervios iban en aumento

- No nos eches mentiras.

- De qué color es tu brassier

- Y tus bragas

- Mis qué?... que tienen que ver mi ropa interior aquí?

- Nada, mera curiosidad.- dijo el muy fresco de Zabini haciendo un gesto con los hombros.- jefe se rehúsa a hablar.

- Y como quieres que hable si no le dan tiempo tontos.

- Draco se había acercado hacia los 2 chicos en su inútil intento de interrogatorio.

- A ver como dijo Jack el destripador, vámonos por partes. De cuando acá tu amistad con Granger?

La morena ya se había calmado un poco. De verdad que había momentos en los que esos 3 podían crispar sus nervios. Tomo aire nuevamente y comenzó por el principio.

- Bien, recuerdan que después de que la guerra termino estuve internada en san mugo por 3 semanas?

- Los 3 asintieron teniendo toda la atención de la chica.

- Pues bueno adivinen quien me cuido en esas 3 semanas?

- No me digas que fue… - un sorprendido Nott intento hablar.

- Pues si Theo, Granger me cuido.

- Pero… pero… ¡COMO! – ahora era Zabini el sorprendido.

- Fácil, ella se ofreció de voluntaria en San Mugo y por razones desconocidas del destino fue a parar como mi cuidadora.

- Ya veo.- dijo pensativo Draco.- pero eso no nos dice nada de cómo ahora son amigas tu y ella.

- Ah, eso empezó el día que unos aurores llegaron a San Mugo queriendo llevarme al ministerio para enjuiciarme, como yo todavía no estaba bien Hermione lo impidió usando sus nuevos poderes como heroína del mundo mágico, arreglo para que mi juicio se aplazara hasta que estuviera mejor

Aun no podían comprender como era que precisamente ella hubiera ayudado a la morena. Viendo que ninguno de los 2 iba a hablar prosiguió con su relato.

- Mientras me estuvo cuidando ella fue muy amable conmigo y por más que yo la insultaba ella ni se inmutaba al contrario siempre me regalaba una sonrisa. Un buen día me anime a preguntarle el por qué se portaba amable conmigo si yo me portaba tan mal con ella, nunca me espere lo que me contesto.

- Y eso fue? - agrego Nott.

_Flash back_

_- Granger_

_- Si?_

_- Te quiero hacer una pregunta. Porque eres tan amable conmigo?_

_- Porque tengo una impresión de cómo te sentiste al servicio de Voldemort._

_- Tú no puedes saber eso, no sabes nada.- escupio con furia la morena._

_- Te he escuchado cuando duermes y cuando estuviste inconsciente.- ante esa revelacion la morena solo atino a abrir los ojos como plato, nunca se imagino que ella se llegaria a enterar sobre las pesadillas que tenia a raiz de la guerra.- Desde ese día me dije Porque no hacerlo? Sé que tú no querías hacer lo que hiciste y solo lo hiciste porque tu vida y la de tu familia estaba en juego. Si yo hubiera sido tú tal vez habría hecho lo mismo._

_Fin Flash back_

Los 3 chicos ante ella se había quedado extrañados ante el relato de la morena.

- Estamos hablando de la Misma Hermione Granger de siempre?

- Si mi querido Nott, de ella misma.

- Pues aun no lo comprendo, simplemente es algo que aun no creo.- Zabini estaba tan sorprendido como Nott por lo que Pansy les estaba diciendo.

- Y no conforme con ello, como un plus, abogo por mí en mi juicio facilitándome mi libertad.- una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba la cara de la morena. La verdad es que nunca dejaría de agradecerle a la leona por tal gesto desinteresado pero eso era algo de lo que ellos no tenían que enterarse.

Por otro lado, la cabeza de Malfoy si era capaz de concebir esa imagen de la castaña cuidando y abogando por su amiga. Al fin y al cabo Griffindor hasta la muerte. Se pregunto si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por él. Una imagen de ella pendiente de su cuidado, dándole de comer en la boca y ciertos pensamientos guarros sobre los baños de esponja y como aprovecharlos al máximo no fueron pasados por alto. Hubiera sido maravilloso que también ella lo hubiera defendido cuando todo estaba en su contra.

- Entonces va enserio tu amistad con ella Pansy?

- Absolutamente Draco y espero uds 3 sepan respetar eso o si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacerles mucho daño y saben que hablo en serio.- lo dijo con un tono tan gélido y una mirada digna de cualquier serpiente. Los 3 sabían bien que la amenaza iba enserio.

- Bien.- se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hasta la salida.- si era todo me retiro y ya saben, tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen con respecto a Granger.

- Oie pansy.- la detuvo Zabini antes de que saliera. Volteo a verlo y se encontró con una sonrisa por parte de él.- no nos dijiste el color de tus bragas ni de tu brasier.

- Pues si te interesa saberlo pregúntale a Granger, ella me los regalo.

Los 3 se habían quedado de piedra ante lo último que dijo la chica.

Había salido triunfal de ese salón y que era más divertido que reírte de la cara de tus amigos al saber que su mejor amiga le había regalado lencería?

Ahora había otra cosa que atender, tenía que encontrar a Hermione rápido pues si su interrogatorio había sido un fastidio no se quería ni imaginar como había sido el de ella con esos 2 brutos que tiene por amigos. Solo esperaba que nada malo hubiera pasado.

* * *

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS PLIIIIS


	12. LAGRIMAS, RISAS Y ALGO DE AMOR

hola chicooos. pues aqui con nuevo capi. fluyo tan rapido que por eso no he tardado en actualizar

espero y les guste. un saludo a aquellos que me han dado un lugar en sus vidas. los kiero muchooooo

bueno no los entretengo mas a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

Hermione camino lo más rápido que sus pies le daban. Quería llegar a un lugar solitario en el cual desahogarse y no dar ninguna explicación a nadie.

Encontró un pequeño lugar tras un gran árbol frente al lago. Cuando se vio sola soltó todo el sentimiento y el llanto en silencio. Pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza, frustración y rabia caían por su rostro por la discusión de hace algunos minutos con sus 2 mejores amigos o mejor dicho con su amor platónico. Aun no podía entender por qué Ron se ponía en ese plan, el nos sabia por todo lo que Pansy había pasado para sobrevivir en la guerra. Estaba furiosa por esa actitud inmadura por parte del pelirrojo. Trataba de apretar los dientes para que sus soslayos no se oyeran, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar.

- Una damisela tan linda y bella como tú no debería de llorar.

Alzo el rostro para ver al dueño de esa voz y cual no fue so sorpresa ver a un relajado Neville apoyado en el tronco de aquel árbol regalándole una tierna sonrisa. El chico se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a quitarle las lágrimas con su mano mientras le calmaba con sus palabras

- Pero que le han hecho a miladi para que provoquen su llanto?

No pronuncio palabra alguna mientras que Neville se sentaba tras de ella envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo, un abrazo que en cierto modo la tranquilizo he izo olvidar parte de su enojo.

- Dígame princesa a quien debo de cobrar esta ofensa? Solo dígame el nombre y le prometo que probara el poder de mi varita mezcla de dolor y venganza.

Una carcajada fue el indicio suficiente para el chico de que había sacado de ese mundo de depresión a la castaña. Su risa era como una brisa fresca para su alma. Apretó un poco más su abrazo para sentirla un poco más cerca. No supo porque pero el contacto de la espalda de la castaña con su pecho le fascino.

- Qué cosas dice caballero, yo no dejaría, por ningún motivo, que manchara sus manos por algo sin sentido.

Neville tomo el mentón de la castaña haciéndola que se rodara a él y con voz seria y algo sexy le hablo de nuevo.

- Ver lagrimas de tristeza en tu rostro es una ofensa para mí y no se preocupe miladi que lo haré parecer un accidente y nadie se dará cuenta.

Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron levemente acompañadas de una pequeña risa divertida.

_- ¡Mi dios de cuando aca Neville habla tan sexy!_

_**- No lo sé pero poco mas y me hago pipi de la emoción n.n.**_

_- Puerca._

_**- Niégame que tú también te quisiste hacer pipi ¬¬.**_

_- Ese no es el punto._

_**- Ándale, salte por la tangente.**_

_- Ush. de plano contigo no se puede._

_**- Tu mejor cállate y síguele la corriente. **_

La castaña volvió a posar ese par de orbes chocolate sobre la mirada del chico. Alzo una mano a su rostro y propino una tierna caricia que le dio un pequeño escalofrió al pobre. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y un tono igual al que él había empleado con ella se dirigió a él.

- Caballero, sus palabras me han reconfortado el corazón, creo que con eso queda olvidada la ofensa.

Los 2 echaron a reír ante tal escena. De plano estaban enloqueciendo.

- Tonta

- Tonto

Hermione volvió a su antigua pose mientras veían al sol ocultarse tras las montañas.

- Ya, me vas a decir por qué llorabas?

_- ya se había tardado en preguntar_ -pensó la castaña- recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Pansy?

- Ah… con que ya lo saben.

Neville sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba la castaña. Si bien era el único que estaba enterado pues la propia Hermione se lo había dicho. Según ella era el único que podría comprenderla y no juzgarla, cosa que cierto par no tomaría muy bien. Conocía los temperamentos de cada uno adivino que el causante del llanto de su amiga había sido cierto pelirrojo de apellido Wesley. De sobra sabía cuál sería la reacción de su amigo con respecto a su amistad con la Sly temiendo que por culpa de ello se pelearan fuertemente llegando a terminar su amistad.

- Si, ya lo saben y ya sabrás como termino todo.

- Me lo imagino. _Maldición Ron, si serás bruto . mira que hacer llora a Herms._

_**- Pateémosle el culo.**_

_- Mmm… Es una sugerencia muy tentadora._

_**- Y con una bota de armadura, muajajaja.**_

_- Eso suena a un más atractivo_.

Eso y más cosas se le atravesaron al chico por la cabeza.

- Que es tan divertido Neville?

- He?- su sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo había delatado. Pensar maldades para hacerle al bruto de su amigo lo entretuvo de sobre manera.- ah no es nada.

- Acuérdate que el que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda

_- O de futuras maldades pequeña, oh de futuras maldades._

_**- Muajajajajaja.**_

Un agradable silencio reino la escena, ninguno de los 2 quería moverse e interrumpir el relajante momento hasta que una tercera voz los saco de su mundo.

- Valla, valla. Me descuido un rato y ya estas ligando.- la castaña solo pudo rodar los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Claro que no Pansy. Solo estábamos relajándonos.

- Si tú lo dices. Hola Longbottom.

- Parkingson.

- No es que te corra pero ¿me permitirías un momento hablar con Hermione?

- Faltaba más- se levanto y sacudió un poco su pantalón.- un gusto verte Parkingson.

- Pansy Longbottom, llámame Pansy.

- Entonces Pansy será. Señoritas- haciendo una leve inclinación digna de cualquier caballero se retiro dejando a las 2 chicas solas.

- ¡pero qué mono es tu novio Herms!- dijo de forma emocionada y tomando el antiguo lugar del chico- Que? Ya le diste un besito.- hizo ademan de juntar sus labios y acercarse a la castaña de forma burlona.

- ¡PANSY POR DIOS, CLARO QUE NO!

- Ay, ay ,ay hazte la desentendida. A mí se me hace que ya te beso pero no quieres decir.

- El es solo mi amigo Pansy.

- Y me vas a decir que no lo quieres.

- Claro que si lo quiero, pero no como te imaginas.

- Naaa. 100 galeones a que te mojaste en el rato que estuvo aquí contigo.

- ¡PANSY!- la pobre leona había enrojecido como un tomate bien maduro ante lo que estaba diciendo su amiga. En esos momentos era cuando se cuestionaba que tan buena había sido la idea de darle su amistad a esa lépera.

- Qué? Te puedo apostar otros 100 a que se le puso tantito dura en el rato que pasó contigo.

¡ZAZ CULERA! Golpe directo al brazo.

- ¡CALLATE PUERCA LEPERA, NI UNA PALABRA MAS SOBRE QUIEN SE MOJO O A QUIEN SE LE PUSO DURA OK?

- ¡Auch!. No me pegues cabrona y tampoco me grites.

- Como no quieres que ni te grite ni te pegue ante tantas pendejadas que dices.

- Pendejadas con fundamento.- se defendió la morena.

La castaña izo acopio de toda su paciencia mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz y respiraba lentamente. Esa mujer la sacaba de sus casillas incluso aun más que Giny y eso ya era decir mucho.

- Pansy, mi paciencia se acaba. Mejor dime para que me buscaras.

- Te buscaba para saber cómo te fue con los 2 neandertales que tienes por amigos.

- Soltó un sonoro suspiro que le dio por completo la respuesta a la morena. Todo se había ido al caño.

- Tan mal de fue?

- Ni te lo imaginas. Ron y yo nos hemos tirado una bronca grande. No me querrá dirigir la palabra en un buen rato. A ti como te ha ido?

-Bien, me lo imaginaba peor pero no fue asi

Vio la cara de tristeza de su amiga y supo que fue peor de como se lo estaba contando. ahora si el pelirrojo se habia ganado a una enemiga.

-Ya veo que la estupidez de Welsey es demasiado grande.- el mal humor de la morena era evidente. Aun no entendía como ella lo aguantaba tanto.

- No le digas así, es solo que él y yo pensamos diferentes.

- Y lo defiendes, ¡POR MORGANAAAA!- a la pobre poco le falto para arrancarse los cabellos de lo duro que se los estiraba a causa de la frustración sobre lo buena samaritana de la castaña- no tienes remedio.- alzo un dedo amenazador hacia el rostro de la leona y con total seriedad siguió hablando- Tienes el SCP.

_- O.o WTF?, _El qué?

- Síndrome de Corazón de Pollo. Te apuesto a que si viene ahorita con su cara de niñato arrepentido y te pide perdón, tu, como idiota, lo haces. Enserio que no te entiendo.

- No hables de mi como si lo supieras todo

- Niégalo ¬¬

Lo único que pudo hacer la castaña fue cruzar sus brazos, voltear su rostro e inflar sus cachetes cual hámster con semillas en ellos.

- Vez como tengo razón?

- Ay bueno ya, si, lo perdonaría pero solo porque es mi amigo

- Si como tú digas. Mejor vámonos que se nos hace tarde y tengo hambre.

El cielo ya dejaba ver unas cuantas estrellas. Las chicas se levantaron de la falda del árbol y se encaminaron de hacia el castillo. Ya iban a llegar al comedor cuando la castaña se paró de súbito recordando algo que había olvidado por culpa de Ron.

- Adelántate tu al comedor yo tengo que ir a por algo que olvide.

- Acaso un besito de Longbottom?.- dijo con picardía la morena alzando las cejas y juntando nuevamente los labios.

- No tonta ¬¬, es otra cosa.

- Bueno si tú lo dices. Además. No creo que sea buena idea que nos vean llegar juntas o el desastre se hará ver.

- Sabias palabras amiga. Te veré luego

- De acuerdo, y recuerda, si Ron te vuelve a molestar dime y vera las trompadas que le doy.

- No te preocupes, serás la primera en saberlo. Te veo luego.

Así la castaña tomo el camino contrario al de su amiga.

* * *

Draco no había estado en paz en todo el día y es que se preguntaba donde rayos se había metido la castaña, _su castaña. _Vio entrar a Pansy y busco rápidamente con la mirada a la leona pero nada, ella no estaba con su amiga. Un tanto molesto volvió la vista a su cena, tomo un tenedor y se dedico a jugar con ella.

- Hola chicos

- Hola Pansy.- respondió Nott a su saludo.- donde dejaste a tu novia Granger.

- No se Nott, se me cayó de la bolsa de camino a acá. Por qué? Algún repentino interés en ella?

- No que va. Aunque déjame decirte que se puso deliciosa de un tiempo para acá.

- Y que lo digas, si yo fuera hombre desde hace mucho ya la hubiera hecho mía.

La mandíbula de Theo había sido toda una obra de arte. Viendo esto decidió ponerle más a la plática.

- Por queme ves así? Como si hubiera dicho algo malo

- Estas consciente de lo que digiste Pansy? Acabas de decir que te quieres tirar a Granger

- Lo que pasa es que tú no la has visto en ropa interior.

- Que tu ya la has visto?

Repentinamente los ojos de la morena brillaron llenos de malicia. Mientras que un segundo rubio puso total atención a la plática de la chica.

- Pues aunque te cueste creerlo mi querido parasito.

- Me estas cuenteando.- dijo con fastidio Nott

- No en serio. Un día me invito a dormir a su casa. Nos la pasamos hablando de cosas de mujeres y justo antes de ir a dormir fue a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió ¡OH MY GOOD! No me creía que ella se escondiera todo eso bajo el uniforme. Con decirte que tiene unas piernas largas, lindas y suaves, su abdomen tan plano y liso, su espalda tan perfecta.

Observo como de la boca de Theo empezó a salir un pequeño hilo de baba, estaba muy segura que a su amigo le empezaba a apretar la parte delantera de su pantalón. mas no se dio cuenta que un par de orejas del otro rubio tomaban un color carmesi fosforesente.

- Tiene un culo tan perfecto que te incita a besarlo lentamente y para rematar ese par de tetas, madre santísima mmm..., ni grandes pero ni pequeñas, solo lo justo para que abarquen mi mano. Uy De tan solo recordarlo se me pone la piel de gallina. Con razón no me extraña que Longbottom este asiendo su lucha en estos momentos.

Todo iba perfecto, la descripción de su amiga la estaba guardando al pie de la letra en su memoria pero ese último comentario hizo que Draco se tensara endemoniadamente. Al parecer Longbottom le iba a dar más problemas de los que pensó. Necesito hacerse de toda su habilidad teatral para seguir hablando sin que se le notara que estaba molesto.

- Entonces Granger anda de novia con Longbottom he?

Pues puede que no de novia pero si la anda pretendiendo no al menos eso fue lo que vi.- la respuesta de su amiga solo aumento la tensión que el rubio erguía sobre su mandíbula.

- Por favor Pansy hablamos de Longbottom?

- Pues mira que ha cambiado de un tiempo para acá. Se veía tan sexy cuando casi besa a Hermione hace unos momentos.

_**- Recibiendo información. Procesando. Bip. Bip. Bip…**_

_- QUE ESE IDIOTA QUE?_

_**- ALERTA ROJA, ALERTA ROJA. SOBRECARGANDO EL SISTEMAAAAAA**_

_- Tenedor en la mano de Draco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Ahí quedo una víctima más de los sentimientos "no amorosos" hacia la castaña. (N/A: U.U Un minuto de silencio por favor ante tan indefenso cubierto)

- La mente del pobre rubio fue un caos en ese momento. De tan solo recrear la imagen sintió como el estomago se le contraía de manera horrible mientras que sus puños estaban más blancos de lo normal.

- Y se puede saber dónde has visto eso?

- Cerca del lago. Hacen tan bonita pareja.

Volvió a buscar con la mirada a la castaña y cual no fue siendo su sorpresa ver que entraba del brazo del idiota de Longbottom. Quería partirle la cara al maldito ese por pavonearse con ella.

_- Maldito Longbottom, lo voy a matar!_

_**- Menos mal que no son celos o ya se te hubiera reventado la bilis hace mucho.**_

_- ¡Mierda. Que se supone que hacen juntos!_

_**- Cálmate Draco o vas a terminar haciendo una idiotez como siempre.**_

_- Como quieres que me calme. Pero mira que sonriente se ve la muy…_

_**- Draco ¬¬, recuerda lo que dijo mami.**_

_- A la mierda con lo que dijo mami. Pero ya verá, oh si ya verá ese par. Le hare entender a "ese" que ella es mía, mientras yo viva NUNCA ESTARAN JUNTOOOOS MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA._

_**- A la madre, este se volvió a deschavetar**_

Fijo su vista nuevamente en la mesa de los leones. Como lo sospechaba ella seguía sonriendo, sonrisa que le regalaba a Longbottom mientras este las recibía a sus anchas. Por suerte su amigo le hablo antes de que otro tenedor muriera.

- Draco nos vamos, bienes o te quedas.

- Me voy con uds.

Las 3 serpientes se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron rumbo a su respectiva cámara. Pansy al ver a Hermione la saludo y le hizo un levantamiento de cejas y pulgares que le dio a entender a la castaña cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

- Ven, Longbottom no pierde el tiempo.

- Y eso a nosotros que- respondió molesto Draco – no entiendo tu afán de estar al pendiente de lo que haga o no hagan Granger y Longbottom- este último lo había dicho con demasiada acidez.

- Es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella y lo que haga.

- Mejor ya cállate y apurémonos. Ver ese tipo de escenas me enferma.

- Amargado

Los acompaño hasta la desviación que iba rumo a su torre. Llego ante el retrato. Pronuncio la contraseña y entro. Aun no tenia sueño así que se quedo sentado en el sillón. Decidió que iba a esperar a la castaña así el sabría cuales eran las intenciones de ella con Longbottom y viceversa.

_- Y si me dice que le gusta? No, eso es absurdo, a ella no le puede gustar ese idiota_

_**- Te recuerdo que el mato a nagini.**_

_- Y eso que, ni que fuera la gran cosa haber matado a esa serpiente_

_**- También te tengo que recordad de quien era mascota**_

_- CON UN DEMONIO DEJAME EN PAZ_

_**- Bueno pero no te enojeees. Solo estaba jugando.**_

_- Porque no mejor juegas a que te metes algo por el culo._

_**- Dirás "nuestro culo" amigo**_

_- Con mi culo no te metas ¬¬ _

_**- Entonces fíjate lo que dices. Por poco y te tomo la palabra**__._

_- Pendejo_

_**- Yo también te quiero Draqui xD**_

_- ¬¬¡_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entro por la puerta de la enfermería esperando encontrar lo que buscaba. Ahí, tras un escritorio, encontró a madame Pomfrey rellenando unos papeles.

- Buenas noches Madame Pomfrey

- Srita Granger, dichosos los ojos que la ven. Pero que hace aqui? Se siente mal?

- Nada de eso, vine a preguntarle una cosita.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la dama le entrego a Hermione lo que andaba buscando. Salió de la enfermería rumbo al gran comedor. Iba absorta en la pequeña bolsa bajo su capa que le había entregado la medimaga. Esperaba que con eso se resolviera su pequeño asunto. No tardo mucho para llegar a la entra del comedor cuando una voz la llamo. Era Neville quien lo hacía.

- ¡Hermione!

- Hola Neville

- Hola. Vas llegando o ya te ibas?

- Voy llegando.

- Ya veo. Con quien te sentaras?

Iba a decir que con Harry pero recordó que Ron estaría con él y después de lo de la tarde no tenía ganas ni de verlo. Neville pudo notar eso y una idea se le vino a la mente.

- Qué te parece si cenas conmigo?

A la castaña se le ilumino la cara ante la mención de este y enseguida acepto.

- Me encantaría cenar contigo.

- Entonces entremos milady.

- Usted de caballeroso como siempre Longbottom.

- Solo con Ud. Señorita.

Este le ofreció el brazo y ella gustosa lo tomo. Entraron los 2 al gran comedor con una sonrisa cada uno. Hermione pudo ver a lo lejos a Harry y a Ron, el cual le volteo la mirada al solo verla al rostro. Su furia empezó a crecer pero se tranquilizo. Como dijo Pansy, era un idiota inmaduro.

Encontraron un lugar lejos de ellos 2 y empezaron a cenar. El castaño noto la seriedad de su amiga y trato de distraerla con una de sus tantas platicas sobre botánica. Le conto sobre la penosa ves que se desmayo en la clase donde tuvieron que trasplantar a una mandragora y cuando una planta carnívora casi le arranca el dedo. Para mitad de la cena la castaña ya había olvidado su enojo gracias a las pato-aventuras de su amigo y de nuevo en su rostro estaba esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de ella.

- No ay nada mejor en tu rostro que una bella sonrisa

- Haha adulador

- No te estoy adulando, solo digo la verdad.

Era increíble lo bien que se sentía con Neville ya que, por un breve momento, olvidaba todos sus problemas y se concentraba en las ocurrencias chistes y demás de su compañero. Simplemente la hacía sentir bien no como cierto pelirrojo idiota e inmaduro que lo único que hacía era sacarle canas verdes del coraje.

Terminaron de cenar y el muy cortes mente la encamino hasta su torre. Ella iba de su brazo feliz de la vida. Nunca se había sentido así antes, de hecho, el era el primer chico que se portaba así de galante con ella, era el primero que le daba su brazo cuando caminaban y el único en hacerla sonrojar con esa actitud de caballero andante. Fijo sus ojos en su rostro y vio el gran cambio que se había dado el chico desde el día que lo conoció, definitivamente el Neville que tenia frente suyo era todo un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Algo muy curioso que noto fue una pequeña cicatriz bajo su mentón que se le antojo muy sexy. El castaño noto la mirada de su amiga y quiso averiguar qué era lo que veía con tanto interés.

- Ya sé que estoy hecho un galán pero ¿Qué me vez?

La chica al sentirse descubierta bajo su mirada mientras sentía su rostro un poco caliente por la vergüenza de ser descubierta infraganti.

- Nada, es que note tu cicatriz bajo la barbilla.

- Ah sí, es una herida de guerra. No me gusta mucho.

- Yo pienso que te hace ver sexy y rudo.- ok de cuando acá a ella le gustaban las cicatrices.

- Pues si te gusta esa entonces te encantara la que tengo en el pecho.

- Tienes una en el pecho?- pregunto asombrada

- Si, resultado de una de mis tantas aventuras estos años. Me la hice un día que practicaba con la varita y erróneamente hice estallar una botella de cristal.

- Y te dolió.

- No mucho, fue más el susto de la explosión que del corte.

- Que bárbaro, debes de tener más cuidado.

- No te preocupes, gracias a Merlín ya no me ha vuelto a pasar.

No supieron en qué momento fue pero para cuando acordaron ya habían llegado ante el cuadro de la torre de Hermione.

- Bien miladi, hemos llegado a su torre.

- Muchísimas gracias caballero, como siempre un placer.

- El placer es mío miladi que descanse y tenga dulces sueños

- Igualmente para ud.

E igual que todas las veces hizo una pequeña reverencia y deposito un tierno beso en su mano. Hermione lo vio alejarse y tremendo suspiro que dio al perderse el al doblar una esquina. Al ser consciente de lo que hiso una risa salió de ella.

Al entrar en la sala vio a Draco sentado en el sofá mientras leía un libro.

- Hola Herms

- Hola Malfoy

Extendió una de sus manos en clara invitación a que tomara asiento junto a el

- Otra vez? Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Draco.

- Perdón pero no me acostumbro.

- Ok te entiendo. Como estuvo tu día.

- Pues regular.

- A si? Como es eso.

- Pues tuve un pequeño altercado.

- Con la comadreja.

- ¡No lo llames así!

- Ok ok, con Weley pues.

- Si- el semblante de tristeza puso alerta al rubio. Tenía que cuidar sus palabras pues pisaba territorio delicado.

- Por lo de Pansy?

- Exacto.

- Sabes, no es tan malo como parece.

- A no?- pregunto curiosa la castaña

- Pues no. Imagínate si se entera que yo estoy tratando de ser tu amigo. De seguro se muere del coraje y capaz y queda ahí en el acto.

Vio como Hermione sonreía y eso lo calmo un poco.

- Longbottom 1. Malfoy 1 xD.

- Oie te quería preguntar. Estas de novia con Longbottom?

- No por qué?

- Es que te he visto muy pegada con él desde que llegamos.

- Pues en la cena vi como lo veías con ojos coquetos.

_**- Maldito masoquista ¬¬**_

- Ah. No es nada de eso, solo somos buenos amigos?

- Pues sabes qué? No te creo. Lo vi muy galante contigo en la mañana.

- Siempre es asi conmigo. Sabe que me gusta.

Una señal de alerta se encendio en la cabeza del rubio ante eso.

_**- ALERTA ALERTA, CODIGO ROJO **_

- Entonces si te gusta.

- Te estás equivocando otra vez.

- Ilumíname entonces mujer.

Lo pensó un poco antes de decirlo después de todo no tenía mucha confianza en el chico aun.

- Anda cuéntame, de aquí no sale nada. Palabra de Malfoy.- hizo una cruz sobre su pecho mientras levantaba la mano derecha. Fue un gesto muy cómico y decidió decirle, al fin no era nada malo.

- Pues veras, lo que me gusta de él es su forma galante, es como si fuera mi caballero personal. Por eso lo quiero tanto como amigo. Me levanta el ánimo con eso cuando estoy triste.

- Ya veo. Entonces.- se levanto del asiento y se arrodillo con una pierna ante ella a la vez que tomaba su mano- yo también quiero ser su caballero personal miladi.- y deposito un tierno beso en la mano de ella.

Eso sí que la había agarrado desprevenida y lo único que hizo fue abrir los ojos muy grandes ante la sorpresa. Cuando sintió el beso del rubio supo que no eran iguales a los que le había dado su castaño amigo en veces anteriores. No, este quemaba justo en el lugar donde los labios del rubio se habían posado. Recordó la vez en el baño y la sangre se le fue directamente a las mejillas.

Draco pudo notar el sonrojo de ella y sonrió galantemente ante esto. Su pecho se hincho de orgullo pues había dado justo en el clavo.

Longbottom 1 - Malfoy 2.

- ¡HA, CUPATE ESA LONGBOTOM! xD

Tardo un poco de reponerse de la impresión y fue cuando se dio cuenta que su mano seguía en poder del rubio.

- Bueno hasta mañana Draco, que descanses.

- Igualmente Hermione.

Ya iba rumbo a su habitación cuando recordó que no le había dado "eso". Regreso sobre sus pasos parándose frente a él ya un poco menos colorada.

- Toma- le entrego la pequeña bolsa roja que llevaba consigo.

- Y esto?

- Es pócima para dormir sin soñar. Pensé que lo necesitarías por lo de tus pesadillas.

Saco el frasco de la bolsa y lo observo con asombro. Nunca pensó que ella pudiera tener un detalle como ese.

- Ahora si me voy a la cama. Descansa.

- Igual tu y gracias.

Después de verla perderse por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación se quedo contemplando un rato más la botella. No quería tomar la poción esa noche pues tenía la leve impresión de que no tendría pesadillas pero tampoco quería volver a asustar a la castaña como la noche anterior. Tomo la poción y antes de dormir solo tuvo un pensamiento en mente. Hermione Granger, la defensora de sus sueños.

* * *

omg omg me he superado a mimisma con este capitulo xD. es el mas largo que llevo escrito hasta ahorita.

como veran he introducido nuevas conciencias y un posible nuevo romance xD espero y les gusten. mas iran apareciendo conforme la historia avance.

bien espero y les aya gustado. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.

LOS KIERO BEXOS XOXOXO


	13. UN ENEMIGO MENOS

hola chicoooooos. heme aqui de nuevo con el sig capi de esta loca historia. espero os guste.

les mando mil besos y abrazos a todos uds que me han dedicado un rinconsito en sus corazones y computadores para entretenerlos por unos brebes minutos. por ultimo y para no ponerme muy sentimental A LEER SE HA DICHOOOOO

* * *

La pobre de Hermione poco le falto para desmayarse por una hiperventilación. No entendía cómo es que Draco había tomado esa actitud. Todo le daba vueltas mientras que su cara había vuelto a un tono rojo fosforescente que hasta el mismísimo Rodolfo el reno habría tenido envidia. Poco le falto para hacer una zanja en su habitación de donde iba y venía de un lado a otro.

_**- Blup, a este paso estoy segura que vomitare. **_

_- Wawawawawawawawawawawa_

_**- Maldición, ya se le volvió a zafar un tornillo. HERMIONE PARA PENDEJAAAAA**_

_- HAAAAA NO ME GRITES IDIOTA_

_**- PUES SI NO LO HUBIERA ECHO CAPAZ Y ME VOMITO SOBRE TUS SESOS.**_

- La castaña tomo asiento sobre su cama y trato de calmarse.

_**- Así está mejor. Ahora me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso allá afuera?**_

_- No tengo ni la más remota idea._

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y trato de relajarse. Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente un par de veces pero la imagen de ese Draco caballeroso la bombardeaba a mil por hora. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, tomo la almohada que estaba sobre su cama y se tapo la cara con ella lanzando un enorme grito que fue amortiguado gracias a la almohada.

_- ¡BASTA GRANGER, ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASI! DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO COLEGIALA ACALORADA._

_**- Cariño te recuerdo que aun eres una colegiala**_

_- Y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión _

_**- Ay bueno, córtalas que traes puñal.**_

_- Ash. Que naca te oíste._

_**- Que puedo hacer. Tienes un lado muuuuy naco xD**_

_- ¬¬! Mejor cállate y deja de molestar _

Cambio sus ropas del colegio por su cómoda pijama de pantaloncillos de borreguitos y una camisa blanca sin mangas. Se metió bajo las sabanas y tomo una almohada para abrazarlas. Las imágenes del rubio volvieron a aparecer en su mente pero esta vez no armo un jaleo por eso, no, en vez de eso solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras enterraba parte de su cara en la almohada y un nombre salía de sus labios.

- Draco

Un fuerte suspiro fue el ultimo sonido que emitió la pobre antes de entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo para ser conducida al país de los sueños.

Al día siguiente…

Ya estaba más que lista para empezar un día más de colegio. Se había levantado de muy buen humor, tanto así que decidió arreglarse un poco más que otros días, cambios no muy drásticos, solos e puso un poco de sombra rosa con brillos, se polveo las mejillas y coloreo sus labios con un labial rojo cereza y sobre este su brillo labial favorito. Ya estaba bajando las escaleras cuando noto cierta cabellera rubia sobre el sofá.

- Buenos días

Volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz que en ocasiones rondaba sus sueños. Giro la vista atrás y ahí estaba su leona favorita. La observo por un momento fugas y no paso desapercibido el que la castaña iba un poco mas maquillada de lo normal. Tal vez el punto en el rostro de la chica que aprecio con más detalles fueron los labios que iban pintados de una manera jodidamente seductores a juicio del rubio. Quería volver a besarla pero sabía que si lo hacia retrocedería los pocos pasos que había avanzado con la chica. Control, se auto ordeno control para su mente y su cuerpo que no estaba cooperando del todo bien. Es que cada vez que la viera se le iba a endurecer la hombría? No, Draco Malfoy podrá ser todo menos un pervertido calenturiento.

- Buenos días miladi, como amaneció?

- Espapiripacticamente bien.

- Espa qué?

- Espapiripacticamente

- Y qué demonios es eso?

- Es una forma de decir que amaneció muy muy pero muy bien.- vio como el rubio rodaba los ojos pero no le importo, hoy su día seria genial

- Bueno te veo luego.- hizo un ademan de mano y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.

- Ok

1…2…3

- hu? ¡HEY ESPERA!-

Para cuando el rubio reacciono ella ya había salido de la sala.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- todavía sigues enojado con Hermione

- tú qué crees?

El azabache dio un enorme suspiro ante la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre él y Hermione. Desde la tarde del día anterior todo se había salido de control gracias a la "nueva amistad" de su amiga Ron estaba con un humor de diablos con todo lo relacionado a ella. Sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser los 2 y, también sabia, que esto tiraba para largo.

- Hasta cuando vas a seguir enojado con Herm's

- Hasta que se dé cuenta de su error. Lo único que hará esa serpiente será darle una puñalada por la espalda

- Ron tú no puedes estar seguro de eso a lo mejor y si cambio como nos dijo ella.

-Cambiar y una mierda, es una serpiente y como tal es engañosa y traicionera o me vas a decir que ahora te vas a poner de su lado?- dijo el pelirrojo atacando a una pobre hogaza de pan que salió decapitada en el acto.

- Yo no me pondré del lado de nadie es solo que si le das la oportunidad, no sé, tal vez no sea tan mala como parece.

- Ni que estuviera loco. Jamás confiare en una serpiente como ella.- ahora la victima de su furia fue un pequeño panecillo que fue atravesado vilmente con un tenedor.

- Merlín dame paciencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El rubio pronto le dio alcance a la muchacha y caminaron en un silencio que no le gustaba para nada a Draco así que trato de sacar conversación.

- Y como dormiste anoche?

- Muy bien, tu?

- Gracias a ti dormí como un bebe, me callo de perlas esa poción.

- Me alegro, la otra noche te veías muy mal.

- Si lo sé, siento haberte asustado.

- No te preocupes avísame cuando la poción se te acabe para darte más.

- Es muy lindo de tu parte, gracias

El rubio la vio con cierta ternura que lo hizo ver adorable, cosa que noto la castaña. Momento de cuando acá Malfoy era adorable con ella? Tal vez lo de la amista iba en serio si no como explicar ese gesto.

- HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Ok, ese grito ya lo conocía y, no es que fuera adivina, pero sabía lo que se avecinaba.

1, 2, 3. TINGGGGG.

Sintió como un gran bulto chocaba con su espalda y un par de brazos aprisionaban su pequeño cuello y la dueña de esos brazos no era nada más y nada menos que Pansy la cual se había colgado como chango sobre su espalda. Poco mas y va de bruces al piso.

- Buenos diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.

- Buenos días Pansy- saludo Draco. -He Pansy creo que es mejor que sueltes a Granger. Se esta poniendo azul.

- Azul? Ho cierto.

- Agsgsgs Pansy mi cuello, no respiro.

La morena termino por bajarse de la espalda de su amiga mientras esta recobraba el color en su cara. La castaña dio un sonoro suspiro y a continuación…

- CUANTAS RECHINGADAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME SALTES ASI PENDEJAAAAAA.

Los ojos de Pansy se empezaron a aguar, el hipo también se hizo presente junto con la singular tembladera del labio inferior y el sonido de su nariz cuando los mocos se le querían salir. Las palabras de la Griffindor habían sido muy duras para ella cuando lo único que quería hacer era darle los buenos días lleno de alegría. Hermione noto esto y vio el desastre venir.

- No, no, espera, no llores, perdón.

Ni todas las disculpas del mundo pudieron evitar las lágrimas de la morena.

-NO PANSY PERDONAME, NO LLORES MUJER

- Yo solo (hipo) quería darte los (hipo) buenos días y (hipo) así me recibes.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón. No te quería gritar así, solo es que me sorprendiste.

- ME DIJISTE PENDEJAAAAAAAAAAA

- Pero fue jugando amiga. Claro que no eres eso.

- Snif, a no?

- Obvio. Mejor límpiate el moco porque si no te lo vas a comer

La castaña le tendió un pañuelo, de sabrá Merlín donde, a la morena ya un poco mas calmada. Draco, que lo único que pudo hacer fue observar toda la escena sin chistar nada y aguantándose las ganas de carcajearse, se puso junto a las 2 chicas.

- Y bien? Ya termino todo el drama y podremos ir al fin a desayunar?

- Si - dijeron las 2 al unisón y siguieron caminando al gran comedor.

Ya iban a llegar al comedor cuando Draco decidió adelantárseles. Si la castaña había tenido complicaciones por verla con Pansy no quería ni imaginarse lo que provocaría si la vieran con ella y con él como un plus. Hermione noto el gesto del rubio y se lo agradeció infinitamente. No estaba como para aguantar una segunda oleada de furia por parte de Ron.

- Estarás bien amiga?- pregunto la morena dudosa

- Claro que si amiga. Neville ya tiene que estar desayunando.

- Aaaah con que Neville?

- ¬¬ Un comentario parecido al de ayer y te golpeo.

- Ok ok, yo no he dicho nada.- hizo un ademan de un cierre en sus labios y se fue a su mesa.

Hermione busco con la mirada a su amigo y lo encontró, para su suerte, lejos de Harry que la saludo con un gesto de mano y Ron, igual que el otro día, la ignoro completamente.

_- Maldito niñato inmaduro, enserio que lo quiero golpear._

Respondió el saludo de Harry e ignoro igualmente al otro. Llego hasta Neville y se sentó sirviéndose un par de panqueques con mucha miel y un vaso grande de jugo de naranja.

- Nos levantamos con hambre verdad?

- Ni que lo digas, me puedo comer un dragón con todo y escamas.

- Anda. Que el coraje no es bueno en ayunas.- tomo un pedazo de pan y lo engullo

- No te preocupes mi estomago es a prueba de corajes- palmeo un par de veces su estomago y le regalo a Neville una gran sonrisa.

Ya estaba a punto de empezar a devorar con ansias homicidas todo su desayuno cuando escucho una voz llamarla desde atrás suyo.

- Hasta que al fin te dejas ver mujer.

Volteo la cara hacia atrás para encontrarse con una nada contenta Ginny de brazos cruzados y con el seño algo fruncido.

- Buenos días Ginny

Pues ni tan buenos diría yo. Como es eso de que eres amiga de la serpiente de Parkingson?

_- Ay no, otra vez no por dios._

No dudo en pensar quien habría sido el niñato pelirrojo marica chismoso que le dijo a su amiga lo de su nueva amistad con la Sly. Conto hasta 10 y calmo su ira asesina para con su ex-amigo.

- Ginny por favor, suficiente tengo con Ron por eso y si tu vas a ser un miembro más de los que apoyan a Ron evítame el disgusto y vete. Te sabré comprender.

- Cubrió su rostro con sus manos al tiempo que se restregaba la cara y el apetito se le había esfumado. Sintió como un bulto se posicionaba a su lado y vio que era Ginny con cara de total serenidad.

- Eres mi amiga?

La castaña no entendía a que venia la pregunta de Ginny así que no le quedo mas remedio que contestar.

- Si

- Sabes que me preocupo por ti?

- Si

- Y que considero a mi, por desgracia, hermano un completo idiota?

- Si

- Y que siempre tendrás mi apoyo para cualquier cosa?

- Si?

- Bien, pues entonces déjame decirte que si tú confías en Parkinson y quieres ser su amiga yo no te lo voy a prohibir. Ya suficiente tienes con Ron.

La castaña abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Acaso era cierto todo lo que su amiga le decía o era un sueño del que pronto despertaría para encontrarse luego con una iracunda Ginebra Wesley reclamándole que se deshiciera de esa amista y así sumar un grano mas de infierno a su mundo.

- A ver escuche mal o me estas diciendo que no hay ningún problema con mi amistad con Pansy?.

- Pues no, no escuchaste mal.

La cara de asombro y felicidad de Hermione era más que evidente pero la duda aun la carcomía.

- Por que?

- Porque que?

- Por que no estas enojada.

- No he dicho que no estoy enojada

- Ho oh. Eso no pinto bien.

- No te entiendo.

- Mira, te conozco de muchos años y se que tu no aceptarías un tipo de amistad con alguien de slythering así de fácil. O me equivoco?

Hermione pensó un momento y no pudo evitar que cierto rubio se le viniera a la mente. Lanzo una rápida y fugaz mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes. No tardo mucho en localizar al chico e inconscientemente esbozo una sonrisa. Rápidamente regreso la mirada a su amiga si no quería ser descubierta en el acto y que todo empeorara.

- No pero aun no entiendo. Etas enojada o no?

- No enojada pero si me molesta. No te miento al decir que no me gusta ella para tu amiga pero tampoco tengo derecho a quitártela. Ya estas lo suficiente mente grandecita para saber lo que haces. Lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces y dices frente a ella, es una serpiente y como tal te puede traicionar un día de estos.

- No te preocupes por mi y gracias.

- Para eso están las amigas no?

- Las 2 se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo que lleno a Hermione de gran alegría. Al menos tendría un enemigo menos en contra de su amistad con la Sly.

Del otro lado de la mesa Pansy observaba la escena e, igual que la castaña, sonrió. No necesito escuchar para saber que la conversación fue en torno a ellas y su amistad y por lo que vio la cosa iba viento en popa.

-Cuéntanos el chiste Pansy – dijo curioso Blaise.

- Metete en tus asuntos Zabini.

- Uuuy que nos hemos despertado de malas.

- Mejor cierra el pico y sigue comiendo.

El moreno levanto las manos en son de paz y siguió con su desayuno. Draco, por otro lado, no se quiso quedar con la duda.

- Que pasa Pansi, viste problemas en la mesa de los gatitos?- pregunto temiendo por su leona

- Todo lo contrario Draco. Digamos que las cosas van mejorando.

* * *

**Reviews **

**Reviews **

**Reviews**


	14. DIA DE CAMPO

_**- Lancémosle un crucio**_

_- No _

_**- Entonces un expeliarmus mientras está parado en una ventana**_

_- Que no_

_**- Un moco murciélago? Y mira que es el menos letal.**_

_- Ya te dije que no y cuando digo no es no._

_**- Pero se lo merece y con grandes fundamentos.**_

La ira homicida de la castaña crecía con cada hora que pasaba ya que, no era para menos, había sido ignorada olímpicamente en casi todo el día por el niño pelirrojo hada marica puñal que tenia por amigo, o mejor dicho ex/amigo. Ahora era cuando pensaba que la estupidez de su ex/amigo no tenía límites. Ni los esfuerzos que Harry habia echo en todo el dia por reconciliarlos habian servido. Lo único bueno que había sacado del día era la plática que había tenido con Ginny.

_- Necesito un buen masaje._

Con suerte y paciencia, mucha paciencia, había podido sobrevivir ese día. Solo quería que las clases acabaran para irse a dar un relajante baño de burbujas en la amplia tina de su baño.

_- 1 hora más, solo 1 hora más y toda acabara. Aguanta Hermione._

Pociones. Esa era la última asignación del día con el profesor que mas detestaba en toda la faz de la tierra, Snape, y para colmo de males por 1 hora mas tenia que aguantar la ley fría de Ron. Vio a Pansy fuera del aula y se acerco a paso cansado a ella. La morena no paso desapercibido el hecho de que su amiga tenía cara de enferma y arrastraba los pies como si tuviera grilletes anclados a sus pies.

- Si como vez te sientes tu día estuvo fatal.

- Hola Pansy.

- Me vas a contar que paso?

- Ron

- Aaah ya veo. Sigue con su estúpida campaña para no hablarte?

- Tu qué crees?

- Que es un cabron hecho y derecho además de pendejo.

- T.T

Su pobre amiga castaña en realidad daba lástima.

- Sabes, como soy tan buena gente y amiga te voy a permitir sentarte conmigo en clase.

- OH POR MORGANA!, su real majestad Parkinson me permitirá sentarme con ella. Ahora puedo morir en paz.

- Considérate afortunada por que pocos tienen ese privilegio.

- Hahaha ya graciosa mejor entremos antes de que Snape nos baje puntos.

Entraron al aula abrazadas y riendo, ocuparon una banca y esperaron a los demás. No tardo mucho tiempo para que Slytherings y Griffindors llegaran y tomaran asiento entre los cuales estaba el trió dinámico de Slythering´s integrado por Draco, Blaise y, no menos importante, Theo (n.a: como batman, robin y batichica. Pero, quien será batichica? Será Blaise, Theo o Draco? Comentarios al final del capítulo). Draco alcanzo a ver a las 2 chicas que estaban solas y rápidamente se posiciono detrás de ella seguido del moreno y el otro rubio. La clase empezó y como siempre minutos después…

- Valla hasta que al fin se dignan a llegar sus reales Majestades. Potter no crea ud. que por salvar al mundo mágico tiene privilegios y lo mismo para ud. Weasly. 5 puntos menos a cada uno por llegar tarde a mi clase.

Como siempre Sanpe los sanciono por llegar tarde. Harry y Ron pasaron junto a ellas pero, como antes, Ron la ignoro completamente mientras que el pobre de Harry le dedico una sonrisa.

_- Idiotas, siempre los sancionan por lo mismo. Pero más Ron porque es un hijo de su pu…_

_**- Hey hey hey hey. Que pasó?**_

_- Que pasó de qué?_

_**- Qué culpa tiene Molly de haber tenido "eso" por hijo**__._

_- Es cierto ella no tiene la culpa de haber engendrado a "ese humano idiota de ahi"._

_- Dalay mujer, Dalaaaaay._

Respiro hondo 3 veces, se relajo mentalmente y olvido a los chicos. Con esos problemas tenía como para fijarse quien estaba a su alrededor y por eso no se dio cuenta de que Draco se había sentado detrás suyo. Las chicas como si nada prosiguieron con su plática a escondidas de Snape.

- Oye Hermione y donde dejaste a tu novio Neville

Un elefante hubiera sentido envidia de la capacidad auditiva del rubio ya que era sorprendente, tan pronto mencionaron ese nombre sus orejas se pusieron en alerta militar.

- Por ahí anda. Y por enésima vez Pansy no es mi novio.

Neville. Esto era un asunto que alarmaba considerablemente al pobre de Draco y aunque la agudeza de un elefante tenia no quiso arriesgar el obtener mal la información relacionada con ese tema. Busco en su túnica desenfrenadamente hasta que al fin dio con esa extensión de oreja de los sortilegios Weasly. Bendijo la existencia y el momento en el que a esos 2 se les haya ocurrido un artefacto de vital importancia a la hora de hacerle al chismoso. Coloco la oreja lo más discretamente que pudo entre las chicas y puso suma atención.

- Bueno tu amante.

- Que no.

- Amigo con derecho

- Ussh.

- Bueno, bueno dejémoslo en el chico con el que cachondeas en tus ratos libres

- ¡Pansy!

- Ya ya ya no te enojes que estoy jugando.

- No me gusta como juegas.

- Y que quieres que haga. El día que los vi en el lago solo falto que se besaran. Lo besaste verdad? Piiiiiilla.

- No Pansy no lo bese y sabes por qué POR QUE ES MI AMIGO Y LOS AMIGOS NO SE BESAN.

- A que si, tú y yo nos besamos.

- Ese día andábamos muy ebrias y quedamos en no volverlo a mencionar.

Ok. Esto era un nuevo dato para Draco que nunca se espero. Blaise y Theo vieron las maniobras espías del rubio y decidieron meter su cuchara.

- Pasa el chisme.- insistió el moreno jalando la túnica de Draco

- Draco, no seas maldito y dinos que escuchas.- dijo Theo tratando de pegarse más a aquel dúo.

- Se callan por favor? No me dejan escuchar sobre el beso.

- Beso? Que beso.- pregunto Blaise muy interesado.

_- Mierda, yo y mi boca._

- No te hagas el occiso ahora quiero saber de qué beso hablas.

- Beso? Yo no dije beso, dije queso.

- Mmm quesoooo. Se me antojaron unas quesadillas.- dijo Theo.

- Theo no me interesa si tienes cosquillas yo quiero saber del beso.

- Besaste un queso Draco? Mejor hubieras hecho unas quesadillas.

- o.O pueden parar de decir desvaríos y dejarme escuchar par de idiotas?

La irritación e impaciencia del rubio aumentaban a sí que busco una manera de aplacar a ese par de gallinas culecas. Si decía que intentaba oír si Hermione había besado a Neville los resultados podían ser desastrosos.

- A ver yo no dije beso, dije queso y ya. Compórtense.

Después de que el rubio dijo esto Theo se relamía unas ricas quesadillas mentales con jamón y tocino pero Blaise no se quedo del todo convencido. Se pregunto de cuando acá la afición de Draco de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y más de ese par de mujeres delante de él. También había notado la preocupación de este en el desayuno. Tomo la decisión que era hora de hacerla otra vez al detective y ver lo que pasaba por sí mismo.

Mientras tanto la plática de las chicas…

- Ay por favor Herm´s si yo te vi con estos hermosos ojitos que se van a comer los gusanos cuando muera como estabas con él.

- No seas tan fatalista. Y ya te dije mil y un veces que tu sola te engañas con eso.

- Pero amiga.

- Amiga nada. Te dejas de hacer alusiones con Neville y conmigo. Estamos?

- Pues no, no estamos.

Un gran libro cayó justo en medio de la mesa de ellas.

- Si me hacen favor las señoritas de guardar silencio y poner atención?

Después de este último aviso que casi les saca el corazón del cuerpo optaron por guardar silencio hasta acabar la clase.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase. Hermione y Pansy juntaban sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ron ya no estaban. ya iban rumbo al comedor cuando recordo a 2 personas Ex- amigos de su amiga que se encontrarian ahi y le harian el feo. rapidamente llego a su mente la solucion.

- Qué te parece si en vez de ir a comer al gran comedor tomamos algo de comida, vamos a los jardines y ahí comemos.

- Me parece una estupenda idea.

Entraron y cada una se dirigió a su respectiva mesa a hurtar un poco de comida. Hermione no se molesto ya por saludar a Harry y Ron y se paso directamente a la mesa. Cuando alzaba la mano para alcanzar otro pedazo de pollo una voz tras ella la llamo.

- Valla, acaso tienes a algún animal ilegalmente metido en el colegio o en verdad te comerás todo eso tu sola.

La castaña volteo solo para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de su AMIGO Neville.

- Claro que no tontito, Pansy y yo tendremos algo así como un picnik.

- Con que un picnik eh? Se vale llevar invitados?.- una sonrisa picara se asomo en los labios del león que lo hicieron verse adorable.

- Tienes alguno en mente.

- Sí, yo.

- Está bien pero te advierto que es una comida de chicas y como tal las conversaciones irán desde barniz de uñas hasta casi descuartizar a uno que otro hombre verbalmente.

- Dices Hombre o ex-amigo.

Ladeo un poco su rostro para alcanzar a ver a la perfección a cierto pelirrojo sin respeto por las costumbres hacia la mesa.

- Parece más bien un animal pero por la fisionomía masculina entra dentro de la categoría de hombre. Si, estas en lo correcto.

- Creo que lo soportare.

- Bien ahora hurta algo de comida y vámonos.

Con un poco de disimulo y otra de habilidad Neville tomo unas porciones de comida y salió de ahí junto con Hermione rumbo a los jardines.

Pansy había llegado como si nada empezando a agarrar un poco de comida y ocultándolo mágicamente bajo su capa e, igual que Neville, noto esto como algo sospechoso.

- Y se puede saber que haces.

- No es obvio? tomo algo de comida.

- Y eso es para?

- Tendré un día de campo con Hermione… y al parecer con Neville.

- Con quien?

El rubio levanto la cabeza hacia la mesa Griffindor y vio como iban de salida Hermione y ese mequetrefe que odió más que cuando se pegaba en el dedo chiquito.

- Bien pues yo voy contigo

- Perdón?

- Si Granger lleva invitados por que tu no?

- Pero tú y ella no se llevan.

- Nos llevábamos has de decir. Hemos hablado y acordamos en llevar la fiesta en paz.

- En serio?

- Si. Bueno ya vámonos.

Pansy no recordaba que Hermione le hubiera mencionado algo de esa supuesta tregua. Tendria que hablar con ella despues.

Tomaron un poco más de comida y partieron. Ya a las afueras del comedor se encontraron con la pareja de Griffindor's hablando animadamente. Hermione pudo notar que su amiga no venia sola y la sorprendió mucho el hecho de que fuera Malfoy quien lo acompañara.

- Hola Longbottom.

- Hola Parkinson.- saludo haciendo una leve inclinación

- Tan galante como siempre Longbottom pero recuerda que ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre.

- Perdona no volverá a suceder. Espero tener el mismo trato de ti para conmigo.

- Y así será Neville.

Mientras Neville y Pansy tenían su pequeña charla la castaña se acerco a Malfoy algo indecisa por si hablarle o no. Esto rápidamente lo noto él.

- Tranquila Granger que no muerdo.

Una ligera sonrisa por parte de ella desapareció la tención entre ellos. Draco sintió como algo dentro del hacia cosquillas y de ahí supo que siempre le encantaría verla sonreír.

- Perdón, es que no sé cómo actuar contigo en público.

- Te entiendo y no te preocupes. Roma no se hizo en un día.

- Tienes razón. Ahora, me vas a explicar cómo te le pegaste a Pansy?

- Te molesta?

- No para nada es solo que se me hizo raro.

- Pues sencillo. Me aburría y presentí que si venía con ella no me la pasaría tan mal y menos si tú estabas de por medio.

Una sonrisa torcida marca Malfoy lleno la cara del chico haciendo que Hermione sintiera una corriente eléctrica en su espalda la cual no supo descifrar. Un carraspeo por parte de la morena los saco de su conversación.

- Ya podemos irnos? O van a seguir coqueteando?

Las orejas tanto de Hermione como de Draco empezaron a tomar una coloración roja ante lo dicho por Pansy. De camino a los jardines tanto él como ella iban pensando en que eso no había sido para nada un coqueteo. Solo fueron una conversación común y corriente como cuando uno habla del clima pero muy en el fondo una pregunta los carcomía ¿En verdad estaban coqueteando?.

Ya en los jardines pusieron una manta sobre la hierba y empezaron a sacar todo lo antes robado del comedor.

La comida había transcurrido entre risas y demás comentarios tontos. Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse fue cuando decidieron que era hora de ir a sus respectivas salas. En una intersección sus caminos se separaron.

- Bien miladi parece que aquí nuestros caminos se separan.- dijo Neville dirigiéndose a la castaña.

- Tienes razón, que descanses Neville.

- Y que no me das mi beso de las buenas noches?

- A este comentario el cuero de Draco se puso tan duro como una piedra pero tubo la fuerza suficiente para disimularlo enfrente de los presentes.

- Pues claro, como se me va a olvidar.

Hermione se acerco a su amigo y justo cuando iba a dar su beso en la mejilla este movió un poco la cabeza dándole de lleno en la comisura de sus labios.

_- AHORA SI LO MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO HAGAS UNA ESTUPIDEZ IDIOTA.**_

_- ACASO NO VISTE LO QUE PASOOOOOOO?_

_**- ¡CLARO QUE SI! PIENSAS QUE SOY CIEGO?**_

_- PUES AL PARECER SI POR QUE NO QUIERES QUE LE HAGA NADA_

_**- IMBECIL ENTIENDE QUE SE ATRAPAN MAS MIEL CON MOSCAS QUE CON HIEL. SI LE PEGAS AHORA TE LA GANARAS DE ENEMIGA Y NO QUIERES ESO VERDAD?**_

- …_**.**_

_**- Bien asi esta mejor ahora cuenta hasta 100 e inhala y exala.**_

_- 100? Que no eran 10? _

_**- En tu caso se hace una excepción ahora empieza a contar**_

_- Ushhh 1, 2, 3,…._

Mientras que en la vida real…

- Eres un tramposo

- Claro que no, solo tome ventaja de la situación.

- Te das cuenta de que casi te beso los labios?

Una enorme sonrisa lleno la cara del chico, dio las buenas noches se empezó a retirar de ahí. Cuando Hermione volteo a ver a Pansy vio, por la expresión en la cara de ella, que ahora menos la dejaría de molestar con respecto a su supuesto noviazgo con Neville.

_- Porque a mí? _

- Mañana hablamos. ¡Neville esperameee!

Fue lo único que dijo Pansy antes de echar la carrera a encontrar a Neville ya que su casa quedaba en la misma dirección.

Draco y Hermione iban muy callados en el trayecto a su sala y fue él quien rompió el silencio.

- Dime Hermione tienes algún tipo de relación oculta con Longbottom? _Por favor Merlín que diga que no._

- Claro que no por qué?

- Pues al parecer le gustas.

- Creo que es solo tu imaginación. Solo somos amigos

Pero lo que Draco no sabía es que Hermione si tenía una relación con el, una muy pero muy especial de la cual ni Herry ni Ron sabian.

* * *

HOLA GENTE AKI DE NUEVOOOOO

si, lo se he tardado demaciado pero entiendanme la escuela apenas me da un respiro con todo lo que me encargan.

espero y disfruten de este capi. les prometo no tardar tanto con el otro.

por cierto he empezado a escribir un NUEVO dramione titulado AMOR A LO POKÉMON asi que pasense por mi perfil y , aunque solo es el intro, me gustaria mucho que me den su opinion de el.

un enorme beso y abrazo a todos aquellos que me han dedicado un rinconcito en sus corazones y computadores

y ya saben reviews akiiiiii

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
